<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>charmed by ashleyblake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495803">charmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake'>ashleyblake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the prisoner of azkaban, including its major plot points. remus and y/n get hired by dumbledore last minute to teach at hogwarts, defense against the dark arts and charms respectively. not wanting the students to know they are married, they navigate the challenging year through hidden glances, hand holds underneath the table and loving moments in their offices. even with all their efforts to conceal their relationship, their chemistry does not go unnoticed by the student population of hogwarts, who grow fond of the pair as they offer them some of the best classes they’ve had in a while. their relationship as newlyweds is strengthened as teaching the next generation of wizards unlocks a sea of memories of their love story. for the second time in his life, remus holds hogwarts responsible for some of his happiest memories. he’s given the chance to create them with the love of his life, y/n, who has taught and continues to teach him that every part of him is lovable, remaining forever under her charm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Straight out of Hogwarts, Y/N didn’t have a clue what to do with her life post-school, except for the fact that she had an affinity for Charms. Many of her friends went on to join various departments in the Ministry, which is how she stumbled into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She became the youngest member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, skipping many administration posts to become directly an Obliviator thanks to the department head, who was impressed by the potency and mastery of her Memory Charms.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, working on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad wasn’t as exciting as the name sounded. Most of her missions were to erase Muggle’s memories when they witnessed some piece of stupid magic - a drunk wizard deciding to create fireworks in the middle of a Muggle pub, two wizards deciding it’d be fun to duel in the middle of a crowded street… Plus, since she was the youngest and a woman, her colleagues loved to dump all the paperwork on her. She often retaliated, but sometimes she needed a day in and liked to spend the day in her office filling in reports on all the incidents they had to go interfere with.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, that’s how she made her first friend at the Ministry, which would eventually lead to her meeting the love of her life. The Squad was off in Ireland somewhere to disband some St-Patrick’s celebration that got too magical and she sat comfortably in her cubicle, scribbling away, when all of a sudden, a hurried voice ran into your office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re an Obliviator right?” An Auror not much older looked at her, panicked. He had round glasses and messy black hair. Y/N recognized him as James Potter, a boy who she went to Hogwarts with, but was a few years older than her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N nodded, pointing at the sign at her desk with her quill which read “Y/N Y/L/N, Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator”.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, great. We need you, like, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, she was being dragged through the Ministry by the wrist at a running pace. James led her into a room, where a family of four sat, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“I always knew magic existed, but-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lived on Grimmauld Place for 16 years of my life, never have I-“</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Y/N turned to James quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>He scratched the back of his head nervously, further messing up his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re a Muggle neighbouring family who… unfortunately-“</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not <em>Muggles!” </em>One of the family members huffed, offended.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know what Muggle means!” James replied disbelievingly.</p><p>“Still. Sounds like an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>James turned back to you, shaking his head, Y/N giggling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, they witnessed my friends and I use a bit of <em>uhm-“</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Magic?” Y/N raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so if you could just, you know, wipe their memories and we can carry on with our day!” James smiled sheepishly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m assuming you don’t want me to file a report on this incident either…” Y/N’s eyes narrowed, although she smiled slightly at how funny this whole situation was.</p><p> </p><p>“If you could just, yeah, that’d be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, sir-“</p><p> </p><p>“James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, James. Well, James, as much as I want to help you, I am really new and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! I haven’t been doing this that long either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” James questioned confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I um, remember you from Hogwarts. You were in your 7th year when I was in 1st.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>She can tell he was racking his brains to try to remember her, but she interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not supposed to, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right, well I thought I’d ask, because I haven’t had much practice on my Memory Charms so I was scared I’d erase too much or something, but I guess-“</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Wait. I’ll do it.” Y/N threw her arm in front of his wand. She turned towards the family of Muggles calmly and said:</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I promise everything’ll be alright. <em>Obliviate</em>.” She gave an extra wave of her wand. “I added a Confundus charm, so when you get them back to whatever place, they won’t recall ever making the journey either.”</p><p> </p><p>James sighed in relief as he watched the family look around at their surroundings absently.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Y/N, you’re a lifesaver! Please, let me offer you lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t say no to that.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>On their way from the Ministry, they connected the dots back to their Hogwarts days.</p><p> </p><p>“You and your friends were the ones that McGonagall was always screaming after! I swear, you were probably the cause behind half of the worry wrinkles she had gained once I got to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I remember you! You’re that poor 1st year that got lost on the 7th floor that Moony had to rescue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my mate Lupin.” James laughed. “Remus was the Prefect that escorted you back to the common room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Y/N laughed, turning around to make sure the Muggle family was following them. They walked behind them like children, not paying attention to where they were going. “He literally saved my life. You have no idea how scared I was to get lost at Hogwarts, let alone on my very first night there”.</p><p> </p><p>They turned into a street and let the family in Number 11.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll wake up soon and think they’ve been at home this whole time.” Y/N nodded. “So, where is this lunch you’re taking me on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here.” James said. Checking both sides for the coast to be clear, he waved his wand and a brick wall “Number 12” appeared. They hurried inside.</p><p> </p><p>“James, that you?” A woman’s voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I brought a guest.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N shrugged off her jacket and turned to a red-headed woman with bright green eyes.</p><p>“Lily?” She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!” Lily yelled back, pushing past James to engulf her in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You two know each other?” James asked, patting a man who passed by on the back, Sirius. He then whispered something into his ear, Y/N catching the word “Phoenix”.</p><p> </p><p>“She was my Potions tutor back at Hogwarts!” Y/N said, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You never wrote me once I graduated!” Lily pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m so sorry. Have to admit, I forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“The world is so small.” Lily beamed, walking to James’ side, who put his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and she knows Remus too! Here, come meet everyone, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple lead her into the kitchen, which was crowded with a few people at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, meet Y/N Y/L/N, she just sorted out the whole mishap over at Place 11.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N smiled at everyone shyly and shook their hands. A light-brown-haired man was last to stand up and took her hand as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Moony, do you remember her?” James said, as he poured himself some tea.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled kindly at her while giving her hand a squeeze. Y/N felt warm, and oddly comforted.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that first year who was crying on the 7th floor at night… cause she was lost, that you stumbled upon during your Prefect rounds?” She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I remember her!” Remus laughed, throwing his head back. He seemed to put two and two together and backed up a bit again, a little in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, that was you?”</p><p> </p><p>Whether Y/N imagined it or not, she swore she saw his eyes flick up and down her, giving her a tiny once-over.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really grown up, wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N blushed.</p><p>Lupin coughed, realizing how his comment could have sounded and scratched the back of his neck slightly nervously. Y/N didn’t mind, in fact, she was more concentrated on his smile, which was kind and tender.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s not 11 anymore, and you’re not 17 either.” A booming voice was heard over her shoulder, followed by a bark-like laugh. “Did anyone tell her yet? Sirius Black, by the way.” Sirius smiled, shaking her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” Y/N questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, come sit down.” Remus gestured, pulling out the chair beside him for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?” Sirius sat down, sounding suddenly serious.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Y/N stirred in her sleep, eyes fluttering open as consciousness took over her. She was warm and didn’t want to move an inch, but turned onto her other side, where she met face to face with her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Remus felt her move in his arms and slowly awoke as well, peeking one eye open. Y/N simpered at him, burying her face into his neck as he smiled, squeezing her tightly against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I dreamed about?” Y/N eventually asked, breaking the serene morning silence.</p><p> </p><p>The little cottage they called home was very old, isolated and overlooked large, dense woods filled with deep green, leafy trees. Their mornings rarely were noisy, only small chirps of birds could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, what?” He mumbled into her hair, planting a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N turned on her stomach to prop herself up on her elbows, beaming at him. “How we met.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You were like a deer in headlights.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean, like how we met <em>again</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” He chuckled. “When James brought you back. Yeah, I was quite in shock, because in my head, the only image I had of you was when you were eleven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Y/N smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember having to tell Sirius to back off that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- seriously?” She laughed, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah! It just took that one lunch for me to think to myself that you are all I want, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Y/N grumbled, cheeks turning red.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true!” Remus said, pressing his lips against her cheek, his mustache tickling her. “You were so smart, the way you talked about everything, but also so brave, the way you just joined the Order on the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have much to lose anyway-“ Y/N shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“But I also remember thinking you were just beautiful. Adorable, like a breath of fresh air, even.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moony…” Y/N smiled widely, hiding her face against his chest. “Okay well, you wanna know what I thought of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lupin’s eyebrows quirked in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“When I first saw you after all those years, it was like finding home again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God, Y/N, you’re gonna make me-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true!” Y/N continued, laughing at how flustered Remus could get from any sort of praise. “You were that tall 7th year who rescued me and I never forgot about you. Kinda kept you in the back of my mind, to be honest, after you graduated. Then, when James mentioned your name, I couldn’t believe I was going to see you again. And I couldn’t believe you had gotten more handsome.” She smiled, stroking a long thin scar that had healed pink on his jawline.</p><p> </p><p>Their closeness was interrupted as a tap on the window was heard. They both sat up, grabbing their wands hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, it’s just an owl.” Remus relaxed a bit as a tall fawn owl waited by their windowsill.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N rubbed her eyes, getting up begrudgingly and going to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I a teen again Rem’? ‘Cause, it’s from Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>The large letter with the Hogwarts crest was unmistakably from Dumbledore. Y/N handed it to her husband, to whom it was addressed and he read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m hoping this letter finds you well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I seem to have made a royal time management miscalculation… You see, term starts in two weeks here and I completely forgot to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts vacancy. I’ve tried contacting everyone I know, but you must have heard about the misfortune the last two professors had. Quirrell was less of bad luck and more of sheer stupidity on my end, really. Was not expecting him to be so closely affiliated to Voldemort, let alone have him carry around on the back of his head. Anyways…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would you consider teaching? It’d be fairly easy given your expertise in dueling and such, and of course, the Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack are still here for you to use. I understand it is very difficult, but do please think about it. Severus Snape is here, and I will convince him to brew you Wolfsbane every month to make your transformations easier on you here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>James’ son is here too, you’ll get a chance to meet him and even teach him. I’m positive you’ll love Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cheers,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus finished, lips tight at the last part mentioning his old best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Teaching, eh?” Y/N asked him, sitting comfortably between his legs. “What d’ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go make some breakfast. You think about it, baby.” Y/N pecked his lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin cupped her face, kissing her again. She moaned softly, body melting into his.</p><p> </p><p>“Or I can just stay here in bed a little longer…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, let’s get up. C’mon, I’ll help you.” Remus swung his legs over their small bed, standing up with Y/N and giving her butt a playful smack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Y/N laughed, poking him back.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“You know… I can get you a book if you want, right?” Lupin quirked an eyebrow at Y/N, smiling pleasantly as he lifted his gaze from his book to meet his wife’s eyes across their cozy kitchen table, who had been glued to him for the past hour. “Don’t have to just spend all day staring at my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, your face is pretty.” She said, earning a bashful head shake from Remus. She continued to look at him from on top of her cup of tea as she brought it to her lips for another sip. “I know you want to take it. The teaching position, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Remus put his book down, pages closing. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s- it’s complicated, darling. I’m… I guess I’m a bit scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of the responsibility?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that. What if the kids don’t like me? What if they, see me and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Remus…”</p><p> </p><p>“What if they find out? That I’m a-“ His voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N put her tea down and reached for both of his hands, squeezing them hard in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus, they’re not going to know. No one found out when you were a student there, and no kid is going to notice. You’ve used the Willow passage how many times? And this time you’ll be a professor? You’ll have even less rules or precautions to worry about. No offense baby, but I doubt the students will care much about what their Professor Lupin is up to outside of the classroom every full moon.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus chuckled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“And the students won’t be going anywhere near the Whomping Willow! I doubt they’ll be allowed to this year, I heard they’re placing Dementors at every entrance with…”</p><p> </p><p>They both went a little quiet at the thought of their former best friend, Sirius, who had inexplicably managed to escape from Azkaban. They didn’t like thinking too much about him and what had happened, mouths turning sour each time they even tried to imagine how he could have betrayed everyone like that…</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, I kind of like the sound of ‘Professor Lupin’. Kinda rolls off the tongue quite nicely, don’t you think?” Y/N rubbed soft circles with her thumb on his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m thinking it can be kind of great.” Remus finally admitted. The look of joy that appeared on Y/N’s face was enough to fully convince himself to do it. “Plus, it’d be really nice to hold an actual, steady job for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N rose from her chair, did a half-run half-skip thing to the back of Remus’ seat and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“DADA professor! You’re gonna be so good.” She smiled, leaning her head against his.</p><p> </p><p>“You will write me, right?” Lupin said, tilting his head backwards to look at Y/N.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will, you twat.” Y/N straightened up, hitting his shoulder. “I need to make you new robes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear, for the millionth time, I do not need new robes-“</p><p> </p><p>But Y/N was already gone into their room, where she liked to practice a rather useful skill of hers. She loved to buy fabric and charm needles and whatever tool she needed to make her own clothes. She was the happiest when wearing whatever she designed and fabric was cheap, so they could afford it as they live on her Ministry salary alone, since Remus had trouble finding consistent jobs without getting turned away for being a werewolf. He went through robes like mad from his transformations, but still, refused whenever his wife offered to make him a new set. She made them anyway for him.</p><p> </p><p>The couple spent the next few days chatting merrily about their days at Hogwarts, while Remus also worked on a lesson plan on what he thought he should cover over the term. They were both at Hogwarts at the same time, but only for a year.</p><p> </p><p>“And Flitwick!” Y/N laughed, waving her wand lazily so a sleeve sewed itself to the rest of the garment she was preparing.</p><p> </p><p>“He was quite possibly my favourite, apart from McGonagall. It’s going to be weird! She’s going to be my <em>colleague</em>.” Remus pondered, scratching out the word “poltergeist” and replacing it with “Boggart”.</p><p>“I was so scared of her.” Y/N shook her head. “She’s like all I wanted to be when I grow up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you think it would work if for Boggarts, I make them all stand in a line and face it one by one? Like that, they each get a turn alone hands-on, but also we can confuse it in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a really good idea.” Y/N nodded fervently, standing up to inspect the robe she just “made”. “You know, I always wanted to be a teacher, I think… Should have considered that before I took on a stupid Ministry job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your job is not stupid, love. The Fudge administration really getting you down though, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N nodded. “Last thing exciting to happen was fucking Harry Potter blowing up his aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Lupin nearly spilled his water, swallowing quickly before laughing heartily.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost forgot that happened! James would have absolutely died-“</p><p> </p><p>He caught himself and Y/N bit her lip. They both smiled gently. It had been 13 years they have lost Lily and James, but the mention of their death didn’t sting as much as it did at first.</p><p> </p><p>“What subject do you think I’d be best teaching, eh?” Y/N asked Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed at the flawless set of robes in front of them, each stitch intricately sewn on that it looked handmade.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that even a question, love, Charms of course!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Y/N could reply, as if Albus Dumbledore had been eavesdropping on their whole conversation, something tapped at their window again.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same owl as the day before, carrying yet another letter from Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably Dumbledore asking again, Remus, you didn’t send him a reply yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N took the envelope and was surprised to see that it was addressed to her this time. She opened it quizzically and read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Y/N,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m hoping this letter finds you well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s very creative with his greetings.” Lupin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Under unexpected circumstances, Professor Filius Flitwick has decided to take leave this upcoming school year for personal reasons. So, I am currently out a Charms professor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When asked for suggestions for his temporary replacement, Filius vividly remembered your top marks in his class for both your O.W.Ls and your N.E.W.Ts, as well as the brief times you fought alongside with the Order.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would you possibly consider teaching? The curriculum is already planned out as we have been using The Standard Book of Spells for I don’t even remember how long. You might even have all your old copies!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please do let me know soon, as well as give Remus a nudge too. You’d both make excellent professors, truly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/N stared disbelievingly at the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“So he <em>does</em> have ears everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope he does not, especially not during last night-“</p><p> </p><p>Y/N hit her husband’s shoulder with the letter as he grinned cheekily, but took a seat all the same on his lap. Remus wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder to read over her letter too.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think? You and me teaching at Hogwarts at the same time?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“First, do <em>you</em> want to teach Charms at Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Y/N said timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s settled! We’ll both be spending the next year at Hogwarts then!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N turned around on Remus’ lap to face him, mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p>“Professors Lupin and Lupin.” She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin laughed, picking her up, repeating what she had said.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The initial joy and excitement of going back to Hogwarts together wore off slightly, as Lupin’s next transformation drew nearer. When he first started seeing Y/N, he dreaded telling her about his lycanthropy, but to his utmost surprise, not only did she not flinch or wince in any way, she proposed to accompany him next full moon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, you don’t understand, it’s incredibly, extremely dangerous for a human to be around a were-“ Remus had tried to say, before Y/N had stood up and with a crack, disappeared. A single white dove hovered where she had stood, its wings flapping slowly to stay afloat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y/N?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With a crack, Y/N had appeared again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t know you were an Animagus.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/N grinned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What, you thought James, Sirius and Peter were the only ones to ever succeed at it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus still grimaced, shaking his head and looking down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s still too dangerous, I won’t risk it. I couldn’t possibly think of hurting you, I’m too dangerous-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Remus, stop it. You didn’t hurt Peter as a rat back in the day, you wouldn’t hurt a flinging bird either. Plus, I got a serious height advantage on you anyway.” Y/N raised her eyebrows at him teasingly, transforming back again into the dove and flying up to the ceiling. Lupin wasn’t convinced.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y/N, you shouldn’t-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dove reappeared as Y/N and kneeled between Lupin’s legs, taking his face into her hands carefully.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please? Let me be there for you. Let me try-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-“ Remus winced in his crippling self-doubt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I promise, if I ever feel unsafe, I’ll fly away. I promise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus nodded. “I love you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/N was taken aback, but surged forward to press her lips against his.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was the first time they had said that to each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was unfortunate that the full moon landed just two nights before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave King’s Cross, but they made do with what they can.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N transformed and was currently soaring through the woods near their small house as Remus, in werewolf form, ran underneath her, howling. It was a secluded forest, no people around, and Remus had to scratch tree trunks and himself. All in all, it wasn’t the worst transformation he had ever endured.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, they lazed in bed, trunks packed in advance. Y/N watched Remus sleep, a couple new cuts on his shoulder beginning to smoothen out thanks to her healing charm-work done on him. She smiled to herself.</p><p>She knew how much pain Remus had faced throughout his life, how much discrimination he faced - and continues to face because of his werewolf bite at a very young age. She knew how much he hated it, loathed this part of himself. And she wished he knew how much she loved him, and how little she cared about all of this.</p><p> </p><p>She liked to think Remus knew. Knew how lost she was after Hogwarts, how depressed she was working at the Ministry. How friendships didn’t come easily to her, during school or after, how joining the Order was done completely on a whim from her end, but how it actually ended up saving her life because she had finally, for the first time in her life, found her chosen family. She finally felt home somewhere and found true friendship in all of them, perhaps even more in Remus. Him falling in love with her didn’t save her, she didn’t need saving, and neither did he, but in each other, they eventually found home, a feeling of home they had spent all their lives searching for.</p><p> </p><p>When Lupin woke, they discussed about them showing up together at Hogwarts as a couple. It didn’t seem like the best idea, as they both experienced first-hand how fast rumors travelled at that school, especially ones about romance or potential romances. The students were, after all, still hormonal teenagers. Relationships remained to be one of their favourite topics to discuss, whether they were within the student body or faculty. So, they settled on pretending to be just friends when they were teaching.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, they got to King’s Cross earlier than everyone else to avoid being seen arriving together. Remus was still exhausted from his transformation, but held onto Y/N’s briefcase all the same. He teased her that it was considerably bigger than his, to which she just responded with: “Just ‘cause I’m gonna be a teacher, doesn’t mean I can’t be fashionable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fashionably <em>late</em>.” Lupin teased Y/N, knowing her reputation of never being on time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. I’ve already decided: I’m cancelling all of my 8am classes. I have the power now, I’m Professor, who’s gonna stop me? Besides, got your sleepy ass here on time, didn’t I?”</p><p>Remus grinned softly and leaned into her to give her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you get some sleep on the train, okay bubs?” Y/N said in a small voice, as Remus handed her her luggage.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, darling.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived to the platform wall, a nostalgic sense of déjà-vu overcoming them.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Together.”</p><p> </p><p>They interlaced the fingers of their free hand and disappeared through the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hogwarts Express had not changed one bit since they last took it, all those years ago. Y/N kissed and hugged Remus goodbye, then set off for the teachers’ compartment on the far end of the train. She hoped it wouldn’t be awkward for him to be sitting with the students, but knowing him, he’d probably be dead asleep the whole ride anyways. And he didn’t want that to be his first impression among the other teachers. Y/N nervously entered.</p><p>The ride was pleasant. Y/N was in the company of only two teachers since the others seemed to have gotten to Hogwarts earlier or lived there, Professor Vector who taught Arithmancy and Professor Sprout. She was resting her head against the window as she listened to Professor Sprout tell yet another tale of when Y/N was her student. She had just began discussing how glad she was that Remus and her found each other again until her round eyes widened a bit.</p><p>Y/N felt it too. The train oddly stopped and suddenly Remus’ wooly teal sweater that Y/N was wearing didn’t keep her warm anymore. A horrible, all-too-familiar sense of dread pooled in her stomach. The Dementors were here.</p><p>Remus woke up to a mass of panicked whispers and a whole bunch of commotion beside him in the train compartment. Mind alert, he felt an immediate cold that wasn’t there when he fell asleep and knew the Dementors were nearby.</p><p>“Quiet!” He said, voice hoarse from his nap.</p><p>He looked for his wand under his jacket and robes and quickly gave up, conjuring a small blue fire in his hand instead. It illuminated his companions’ faces, one of them he recognized to be Harry Potter. He did his best to keep a neutral face.</p><p>Were the Dementors supposed to be coming onto the train? He thought it’d be best if he went to go check it out, and instructed Harry and his friends to stay where they were. Before he got to the door himself however, it opened and a Dementor appeared before their eyes. It sucked the remaining warm air into itself and to his right, Harry had started shaking. Remus looked at him worriedly, the boy collapsing onto the bench.</p><p>He stood up, finding his wand and explained to the dark creature that they were not hiding Sirius Black. When it refused to leave, he conjured his Patronus. He sat back down with the group, all eyes on Harry who began to stir awake.</p><p>“Are you OK?” A red-headed boy asked him nervously. He was probably one of the Weasleys’ kids.</p><p>Remus turned towards his case as the kids all explained to Harry what had happened, their voices sounding terrified. He pulled out a slab of chocolate he had packed and started breaking it into pieces.</p><p>“Here.” He said as he handed Harry the biggest piece. “Eat it. It’ll help.”</p><p>“What was that thing?” Harry asked him.</p><p>“A Dementor.” Remus casually said, continuing to give chocolate to everyone else. “One of the Dementors of Azkaban.”</p><p>He told them again to eat it as he stood up, leaving the compartment to speak to the driver. He thought he should send Dumbledore or McGonagall a quick owl saying that Harry had fainted from the Dementor. Before, however, he made a quick stop at the teachers’ compartment to make sure Y/N was okay. He knew she didn’t react well with Dementors either.</p><p>He was glad to see her nibbling on a piece of chocolate when he entered, her face noticeably a little more sunken than her usual rosy, bright. Y/N’s head shot up when she saw him, breaking into a wide smile.</p><p>“Lupin!” Professor Sprout exclaimed, getting up and wrapping him in a hug. “Or must I say, Professor Lupin! Very happy for you, I’m sure you will be more than capable of restoring the students’ faith in the subject after their last two teachers.”</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Professor Sprout.” Remus smiled politely, shaking hands with Professor Vector as well.<br/>“Septima Vector. Arithmancy. I never got to teach you.” She said.</p><p>“Yes, my friends and I thought it would be funny if we took Muggle Studies that year.” Remus chuckled.</p><p>Finally, he turned to Y/N again. She reached her arms up happily, letting out a weak “Hey.” Lupin unable to resist, leaned down and embraced her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck quickly. He smiled down at her and gently whispered:</p><p>“Just wanted to see how you were doing, love.”</p><p>They separated, Lupin’s grey face tinged with a bit of pink. He probably was never going to get used to being soft with Y/N in front of the other faculty, but he took advantage of it, knowing their time together would be limited once they would get to school, as well as when both their classes start.</p><p>Professor Sprout let out a little coo at the sight of them.</p><p>“Care to sit, Lupin?”</p><p>“Oh no, I must go send an owl to the castle. A student in my compartment passed out from the Dementor.”</p><p>Professor Vector sniffed in frustration. “Ministry just letting these things roam around children, the logic behind it, I’ll never comprehend.”</p><p>“Who fainted, Remus?” Y/N asked him curiously.</p><p>“Oh! Harry Potter.”</p><p>“You met Harry?” Y/N gasped excitedly. “What is he like?”</p><p>“Spitting image of James.” Remus smiled at her and then excused himself from the compartment.</p><p>Y/N smiled at the thought of meeting Lily and James’ son, whom she had only seen when he was a couple months old.</p><p>Professors Sprout and Vector were chatting approvingly as they eyed the door from which Lupin had left. They winked at Y/N, who waved them off with her arm, but used her other one to cover the big smile she had on. Any trace of the Dementors’ presence washed away from her expression.</p><p>Lupin came back to his compartment and looked around.</p><p>“I haven’t poisoned that chocolate, you know…” He said, a small smile on his face. “We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?” </p><p>“Fine.” He said.</p><p>Remus relaxed and enjoyed the last of the ride, forgetting that Harry was probably wondering how he even knew his name.</p><p>+</p><p>Y/N stepped out onto the cobbled station platform, landing with a little hop of excitement, her big trunk in her hand. She waved her wand swiftly, and the weight of her luggage disappeared, leaving her feeling like she was merely carrying an empty plastic bag. She scanned the bustling crowd of students for Remus, spotting him slowly get off the train in turn.</p><p>“Merlin, I’m getting excited.” She grinned, rushing to his side.</p><p>Remus recognized her voice and smiled when he turned to see she had appeared next to him. Without thinking, he reached his free hand to grab the handle of her case.</p><p>“I can carry my own bag, Professor Lupin.” She said, eyes twinkling up at him. </p><p>“Right, I forgot.” Remus chuckled, his hand returning to his side. “How was your train ride, Professor Y/L/N?”</p><p>Y/N scrunched her nose at him addressing her by that. They walked slowly out of Hogsmeade station, prioritizing the first carriages for the students. They chatted along the way, elbows bumping into each other’s occasionally. </p><p>“Love, there with the white owl, do you see?” Remus tilted his chin towards the students ahead.</p><p>“Hmm?” Y/N squinted in that direction.</p><p>“That’s Harry.”</p><p>Y/N spotted who he was talking about and eyes widened.</p><p>“Ooh! And that ginger guy must be one of Molly’s!”</p><p>They clambered into a carriage behind them hastily. Their brief walk where Y/N couldn’t hold Lupin’s hand was too long already for her taste.</p><p>“Quick, I think I saw Sprout not too far behind us.” She whispered, and Remus shut the door.</p><p>The Thestrals started at a trot, moving the carriage. Both Y/N and Remus could see them. Remus instantly put his arm around Y/N once they both got settled into the seats.</p><p>“Hmmmph, I think we definitely overestimated the level of difficulty of pretending to be colleagues.” Y/N pouted, sinking into her husband’s side.</p><p>Lupin gazed at her face, cozily tucked under his and couldn’t help feeling all warm and giddy inside, like the first sip he ever had of Butterbeer. It still sometimes took him by surprise when Y/N was so forward about her affections towards him, like he still couldn’t believe how luck struck him for someone as beautiful as her to love him the way and amount that she did. </p><p>“Love, there’s no need to pout…” He said, his hand stroking one of her cheeks. </p><p>“You know, I’m considering changing my last name to Love. Like that each time you call me that when there’s other people, they’ll just think you’re addressing me normally.”</p><p>Y/N felt his chest raise and lower when he let out a laugh, his arm squeezing her closer to him. She felt so safe and warm, she didn’t even notice the Dementors when they passed through the gates of Hogwarts. It was like this every time she was with Remus, and she sometimes let herself be impressed by how much her heart could swell over and over again.</p><p>Lupin cupped her face in his hand, directing it towards him so he can give her a kiss. Y/N happily obliged, pecking his lips again. Easily and soon enough, Remus’ arm had unwrapped itself from around her as they faced each other, their kisses turning slower and longer and deeper. Y/N was running her hands softly across his chest, Lupin’s finding her waist and hair. She kissed him back harder, letting out a small whimper when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.</p><p>They quickly pulled apart when the Thestrals came to a stop. Y/N’s eyes were wide as she covered her mouth with a hand, breathing heavily. A smile crept up her lips when Remus attempted to straighten out his hair. Y/N followed his hand with her eyes, appreciating the strands of grey that were beginning to fleck his light brown. His appearance was tousled to begin with anyway, so he quickly gave up.</p><p>“Mhmm, you’re going to make a sexy Professor.” Y/N simpered, taking one last strand of Remus’ hair and fixing it. </p><p>“I think that’s going to be you, darling.” Lupin gazed at her. “Just let me know if any of those jock boys give you any trouble, and I’ll make sure they’re first to tackle any of my Dark creatures.”</p><p>At Y/N’s slight laugh of surprise, he added quickly: “Joking, of course, I’d never do that…”</p><p>Lupin peered outside. “Everyone’s getting off, we should too.”</p><p>He took his own trunk and grabbed the door handle, before Y/N let out a frantic “Wait!”</p><p>She grabbed the side of his face and planted one last kiss hastily before Lupin opened the door, trying to recompose his face into a neutral expression.</p><p>“Did you faint as well, Weasley?” A drawling voice called out loudly. “Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?”<br/>“Is there a problem?” Lupin said in a mild voice, observing the scene.</p><p>Y/N had stayed back in the carriage for half a second longer, charming her hair and clothes back into a neater presentation. Her feet hit the ground and paused beside Remus’.</p><p>“Oh, no - er - Professor” Draco Malfoy shrugged. His eyes trained over Lupin’s robes and suitcase, smirking, but not for long as he noticed Y/N beside him.</p><p>“I see I need to tell Severus that he forgot to teach basic manners and respect to some of his students.” Y/N answered loftily, eyes sweeping over the three, and then over to the further group of three beside them with Harry in the middle.</p><p>Y/N met eyes with Remus and they passed them to head towards the castle.</p><p>“Holy shit, do you think that was too much?” Y/N hissed in Remus’ ear, who was merely looking very pleased with his wife. “Referring to Snape as if he was my friend when we both know he hates our guts.”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“Poor Harry, he definitely looked like he took a bad one from the Dementors.”</p><p>+</p><p>“Who was that?” Ron watched the adult couple walk away.</p><p>“Ron, you are so daft, he was in our compartment-“</p><p>“Not Lupin, Hermione! The woman beside him!” Ron almost bellowed, indignant.</p><p>“Hmm, that I actually don’t know.” Hermione said, looking at them in turn. </p><p>“Whoever she is, I like her.” Harry said. “I love it when teachers don’t hold back when telling off Malfoy.”<br/>“We don’t know for sure that she’s a teacher.”</p><p>A little behind, Malfoy discussed the same topic. His nose sneered in disgust.</p><p>“She a professor or something? My father will hear about this, her verbally abusing students the first night even arriving. You don’t think she’s with him, do you guys?”</p><p>“I mean, she’s with him right now.” Crabbe pointed at Y/N and Remus walking side by side.</p><p>“I meant together, you are so stupid - No, it can’t be. If they were, her robes would be just as patchy as his.” Malfoy pondered, as if he was trying to piece together whether he was going to have to bully one or two new teachers this year.</p><p>“D’you see though, her lipstick was a bit smudged.” Goyle leaned in to say, the three boys hunched over, sniggering.</p><p>+</p><p>“Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“No, Gryffindor.”</p><p>“No, she looks so smart-“</p><p>“You think every kid with glasses is smart.” Remus said before raising his cup to his lips.</p><p>Y/N’s eyes peeled off the Sorting Hat and turned towards him.</p><p>“I do not!” She scoffed quietly, before turning back to watch.</p><p>“SLYTHERIN!” The hat bellowed and the girl with glasses hopped off the bench, joining the table with a sea of green sitting at it.</p><p>“Ah, well.” Y/N said.</p><p>Remus and Y/N had been at this for a little while now, muttering randomly-based guesses on which house each kid would get sorted into. As exciting and new it was to have a seat at the high table reserved for teachers, the Sorting Ceremony was starting to drag on and they were both famished. Apart from the chocolate on the train, the last thing they had eaten during the day was a humble breakfast very early on in the morning at their home.</p><p>Finally, Filch carried the stool and the Hat out of the Great Hall. Before food and drink appeared on the table, Dumbledore stood up.</p><p>“Oh no, he’s going to make us stand up, isn’t he?” Lupin whispered to Y/N, who nodded nervously. Dumbledore caught their eye, smiling cheekily before addressing the students. He made a couple announcements about new rules, the Dementors and after introducing Hagrid, he went on to say:</p><p>“I am pleased to welcome two other new teachers to our ranks this year.”</p><p>“Hey, so the woman beside Lupin is a teacher!” Ron pointed out to Hermione and Harry, down at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>“Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”</p><p>There was a scatter of applause, Harry and the others who were in his compartment, clapped hard. Lupin rose, gave a small, shy bow and sat back down.</p><p>“Look at Snape!” Ron hissed in Harry’s ear.</p><p>The two were startled to see Professor Snape, whom everyone knew wanted that job, stare daggers into Professor Lupin’s direction. He stared with an expression beyond anger, of loathing, the look he usually reserved for Harry.</p><p>“As to our second new appointment,” Dumbledore continued.</p><p>“Wonder what she’ll teach.” Harry voiced.</p><p>“I think, Charms.” Hermione said, eyes trained on Dumbledore.</p><p>“How do you know?” Ron turned to her.</p><p>“Look at the table, Ron! Flitwick’s missing.”</p><p>As if on cue, they tuned back into Dumbledore’s speech, who had gotten to:</p><p>“Professor Flitwick has decided to take the year off for personal reasons. But do not fret, because we are lucky to have Professor Y/L/N, who will be taking on the Charms professor role.”</p><p>She stood up and waved merrily, to the same scatter of applause. Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped hard, while Malfoy merely sulked. They watched her sit back down and whisper into Professor Lupin’s side. He looked particularly shabby compared to the other teachers, who were dressed in their best robes. Professor Y/L/N, looked like an odd medium, wearing a velvety burgundy cloak, but an old fuzzy teal sweater underneath, which no one knew belonged to Remus.</p><p>“Ten Galleons they reveal they’re a couple by the end of the year.” George said.</p><p>“By Christmas.” Fred chimed in.</p><p>“They both look nice.” Another Gryffindor at their table commented.</p><p>“She’s really pretty.”</p><p>“I hope she’ll be a good teacher.” Neville said absent-mindedly.</p><p>“What, just because a woman is pretty, she can’t be smart?” Hermione frowned.</p><p>“Come off it, ‘mione.” Ron said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes, having already digged in to the dishes set in front of them. “Neville just said that ‘cause he already knows he’ll need extra help in Charms.”</p><p>The whole friend group chuckled, Neville included. Hermione relaxed her shoulders, glancing at Y/N and Remus, who were laughing with each other with mouthfuls of food, and served herself to some beef and vegetables.</p><p>“You got a point though, Hermione, we don’t got many female teachers who teach wand magic.” Katie Bell, a friend of the twins, said.</p><p>“Yeah, actually, we only have McGonagall for Transfiguration.” Harry nodded, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.</p><p>“Hope Y/L/N is way less strict than her.” Ron sighed, a couple of his friends nodding in agreement.</p><p>The feast drew to a close, and when the last crumbs of pumpkin pie vanished from the plates, everyone was in a satiated, sleepy sort of buzz, students and teachers alike. Y/N was leaning back in her chair lazily as she watched Harry and two friends approach the teachers’ table to congratulate Hagrid. Remus chuckled softly as McGonagall had to shoo them away when Hagrid became overcome with emotion, blowing noisily into his handkerchief.</p><p>“Lupin, Y/L/N.” Dumbledore came down the end of the table as most of the Hall cleared and shook both Y/N and Remus’ hands warmly. “How are you two?”</p><p>“Pleased to be back, Dumbledore.” Remus answered, Y/N beaming and nodding at both of them.</p><p>“I have well received your letter concerning you two wishing to keep your marriage private.” He continued. “Here are your teaching timetables and ah, you’ll see here-“ He pointed at the top corner of the papers he handed them. “Where your classroom, office and separate living quarters are located.” His eyes twinkled.</p><p>“Thanks, Dumbledore!” Y/N said, examining hers.</p><p>“I’m delighted to see you two back at Hogwarts.” He concluded, robes swishing as he passed them, giving Lupin a light pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“Where’s your office?” Y/N asked Remus excitedly, peering over his paper.</p><p>“Not too far from the Owlery, I think! What about you, love?”</p><p>Y/N’s eyebrows rose a bit at the familiar petname, but was reassured that all the students had gone to their common rooms.</p><p>“Close to the library, that’s not too far.”</p><p>“Professors, you two should be going to get some rest.” McGonagall told them as she passed them by, probably on her way to her own office. She gave them the slightest of a wink.</p><p>“Well, I guess we better get going.” Y/N pouted.</p><p>Remus and her set off for their offices, which contained the living spaces they would be sleeping in in the back. They passed through staircases and hallways, waves of nostalgia rushing through them as they roamed the what was once-familiar castle. It was miraculous how they didn’t get lost, the memories suddenly reappearing into their brains.</p><p>“Well, goodnight Professor Lupin.” Y/N smiled at her husband once they reached a particular staircase. </p><p>“Professor Y/L/N, I insist on walking you to your office. You never know, Peeves could be lurking around.”</p><p>Y/N let out a little “Oh!” of laughter and let him accompany her. At last, they reached her office, which was near the classroom Charms was going to be held in and Y/N leaned against the doorframe. She simply beamed up at Remus, who had his eyes fixed on her lips.</p><p>“Goodnight.”  </p><p>Lupin let out the smallest of groans and responded, as professionally as he could: “Goodnight, Professor Y/L/N.”</p><p>Y/N watched him set off for his own office, who turned his head back around several times to see if she was still there.</p><p>“Go to bed!” Remus scream-whispered at her once he reached the end of the hall.</p><p>“You go to bed!” Y/N giggled.<br/>She closed the door and turned to inspect her room. Not too bad, she thought. It was definitely bigger than her dormitory as a student, and she was sure most of the teachers charmed their living quarters to match as they pleased anyway. Her office had a desk and chairs in the middle, as well as nice windows on one side that offered a view of the Lake.</p><p>She leaned her hip against her desk and with a wave of her wand, the objects began to move. A minute later, the four walls had a string of lights enchanted onto them, made up of tiny silent fairies. Potted plants decorated the corners and a long vine plant hung along the length of her bookshelf, which contained a multitude of Charms theory textbooks. Too lazy to shower, she changed out of her robes, leaving just Remus’ big sweater and socks on.</p><p>There was a knock on her door and she gasped, rushing to get her cloak over her shoulders to cover her bare legs. She opened the door a sliver and opened it all the way when she saw that it was just Remus.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” She ushered him in. He had also changed out of his robes, dressed warmly in a loose button cardigan, a tie and shirt peeking through the collar.</p><p>“I don’t know, I missed you.” Lupin smiled softly at her, bringing himself closer to her to snake his arms under her cloak and wrap around her waist. His eyes paused on her naked legs and his own teal sweater. “This mine?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to wear it on the train.” Y/N mumbled, her arms finding themselves around his neck.</p><p>They gave each other a quick squeeze, before pulling apart. Remus looked around the office.</p><p>“I see you didn’t hesitate to spruce up your office.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was so terribly dull. Come see, my room is not too bad though.”</p><p>After giving him the small tour around her bed and bathroom, Y/N asked:</p><p>“How’s yours?!”</p><p>“Wanna come see?” Remus’ eyes twinkled.</p><p>“Remus, are you really suggesting we sneak around the castle on our first night? Or sneak around at all? Like we’re still students?”</p><p>“We can make a pit stop at the kitchens for some hot chocolate…” He suggested, eyes slightly mischievous. He remained still one of the Marauders, after all…</p><p>“Oh, okay fine!”</p><p>And before Y/N knew it, she and Remus were tiptoeing around the adored Hogwarts castle, pulling each other by the hand out of Mrs Norris’ way, keen to avoid Filch at all costs.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” A woman in a painting bellowed at them.</p><p>“Sorry! I know we- hang on, we’re professors!” Y/N hunched over, but then straightened up, slapping Lupin on the shoulder as he tried to conceal his low giggles. The woman in the painting shut up, then started laughing in turn.</p><p>“Okay, but please madam, if you can keep it quiet - we’re still not setting a great example for the-” Remus whispered, before Y/N pulled him off towards another moving staircase.</p><p>They snuck around everywhere, each location of the school reminding them of another that they wanted to revisit. Two hours later, they found themselves at the same crossroads staircase where they would have to split off to go to their respective offices, with pockets bulging full of chocolate which the kitchen house-elves insisted on giving them.</p><p>Y/N looked at Remus, and before he could say anything, she gave a quick wave of her wand. A piece of paper zigzagged its way into her hand. She had summoned her timetable from her office, but in a way where it avoided colliding into anything along its way.</p><p>“This reminds me, I gotta add ‘Accio’ to my lesson plan.” She laughed.</p><p>“Darling, what are you do-“ Remus asked his wife quizzically but understood when she transformed into a dove with a crack, holding the piece of paper in its beak. He shook his head, smiling, but knew better than to try and argue against her. The dove flew by his side as they made their way into the Defence Against the Dark Arts office, transforming back into Y/N once they entered Lupin’s living quarters.</p><p>“Oh my god, yours is so much bigger than mine!”</p><p>+</p><p>“Love, do you want to go to sleep? I can turn this off.” Lupin peered over the book he was reading, to Y/N who was nestled into his side on his bed.</p><p>“Mhmm.” She grumbled, voice muffled. “You want to sleep?”</p><p>Remus set his book aside on his bedside table.</p><p>“I’m not the one with a 9 am class tomorrow.” He said, pointing at the timetable that Y/N had abandoned on the part of the blanket which covered his thighs. At this, she grumbled, nestling even further into Remus’ chest.</p><p>He lifted her off for a second so he can lie down onto his pillows, then recovered them both with his blanket. With a wave of his hand, his lamps extinguished their light.</p><p>“I’m so happy to be back here with you.” Y/N said with a small voice.</p><p>Lupin kissed the top of her head. He muttered a “Me too” before closing his eyes, both of them falling fast asleep. Worries of teaching their first ever classes tomorrow, drifting away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nsfw warning: cockwarming and thigh riding at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes began the very next day, kickstarting a busy sense of hustle and bustle across the castle as classrooms became animated with lessons, hallways crowded with students traveling from one to another.</p><p>Y/N’s morning was jam-packed, starting off with 1st-year Hufflepuffs, followed by 5th-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, then a class of 3rd-year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.</p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled outside of the Charms classroom along with the rest of their class, waiting for the current lesson in session to finish. Two periods in and they were already exhausted. After getting their minds fuddled with Divination, they then had to endure a rigorous period of Transfiguration. They crowded around the door in attempt to peek at what was going on inside the classroom. Not only were they excited to see how Professor Y/L/N was going to be as a teacher, Hermione was trying to tell anyone who would listen that their 3rd year in the subject was about to bring on the most interesting spells yet. Finally, the clock ticked the end of the hour and the door bust open. Taller, fifth-years emerged, chatting quite animatedly.</p><p>“Good day to you too, George.” A female voice called out amusedly from inside the classroom.</p><p>At the end of the queue of students to exit, were Fred and George Weasley.</p><p>“Oi, how was it?” Ron asked them.</p><p>“Wicked.” Fred’s eyes glinted.</p><p>“Fred was doing his usual talking at the back of the class, and she literally shut him up - she put a Silencing Charm on him.” George guffawed. “I wish I could’ve taken a picture, his mouth was moving furiously but no sound came out.”</p><p>“Yeah, well after George wouldn’t stop laughing about it, she turned his hair blue.” Fred elbowed his twin.</p><p>The small crowd surrounding them laughed loudly in astonishment.</p><p>“Here, Ron give me Scabbers, I wanna try the charm myself-“ Fred reached for Ron’s bag.</p><p>“Get off!”</p><p>“Well, you two should pay more attention, it’s an important year for you-“ Hermione warned through her chuckles.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Hermione! YL/N said both those spells are to come up during our O.W.L.-“</p><p>“No way we’d forget about those two now-“</p><p>The twins spoke in turn, interrupting each other in almost a choreographed way.</p><p>At the mention of this very important exam, Hermione raised her eyebrows in interest, but before they could respond, the door opened again. </p><p>“Come on in!” Y/N welcomed them, keeping one hand on the doorknob as the class entered. “Don’t you two have other classes to get to, get out of here-” She made a “shoo” motion at the twins, who had stayed behind, eager to try some new spells that would mess with their younger brother. “And, if I see you two giving your brother a hard time, pink will be your next hair color!”</p><p>The group watched Y/N walk back in, slightly smiling to herself as they heard the twins’ footsteps disappear.</p><p>“Professor Y/L/N!” Ron’s hand shot up the second she turned to face them.</p><p>“Yes?” She quirked her eyebrow curiously.</p><p>“Miss, did you actually turn George’s hair blue, because he likes to make stuff up - oh, wicked!” He interrupted himself as Y/N nodded.</p><p>“I try to keep things fun in the classroom, I understand how it can feel long and very easy to just take a nap right there in your seats.” Y/N said warmly, taking a good look at her class. “Before we start, I’d like to get an idea- how are you guys? What classes did you have so far?”</p><p>The group was slightly taken aback by her casualness, but happily answered all the same.</p><p>“Divination, miss! Professor Trelawney really impressed us with-“ Lavender said.</p><p>“-Her ability to say a whole lot of nonsense.” Seamus rolled his eyes, Lavender and her friend Parvati shooting him an offended look.</p><p>Y/N merely chuckled at them. “Yeah, I remember Divination. It gets quite fun once you get to tarot cards, but I do agree that you have to keep your mind extremely open to the idea of it. Honestly, you didn’t hear it from me but, if ever you don’t ‘see’ anything during your final - just make stuff up. Sprinkle a bit of danger in there, and you’ll get yourself a pass.”</p><p>The class laughed heartily, many of them’s apprehension towards Professor Y/L/N starting to fade. She noticed Harry give a weak laugh.</p><p>“Did… Professor Trelawney see any death omens in any of your predictions today?”</p><p>“Professor Y/L/N, that’s what Professor McGonagall asked us too!” Hermione’s hand shot up. “She said that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student every year she’s been teaching here and has yet to be correct.”</p><p>Y/N gave another amused smile. “Of course, she said that.”</p><p>“But, it wasn’t just any death omen, professor, it was the Grim!” Parvati explained.</p><p>Professor Y/L/N merely gave an interested nod. “And who was this directed to?”</p><p>“Me.” Harry said grimly, having déjà-vu of this already.</p><p>Professor Y/L/N gave a subtle pause, before affirming: “Well, if it makes you feel any better Harry, Professor Trelawney in my year said she saw a wolf in my cup. Maybe she just has a thing for seeing canine animals out of blotchy black tea leaf shapes.”</p><p>Harry broke out into a more relieved smile, and Professor Y/L/N turned to the blackboard. She pulled out her wand from her cloak and words wrote themselves onto it.</p><p>“So. As you are all aware, Charms is a combination of both theoretical and practical work. I myself must admit that memorizing definitions of charms to be less interesting than actually performing them, so here’s how this class will be structured: a practical introduction to the charm before I give the theory behind it. Like this, it will be easier to absorb the concepts given that you would have already seen them applied. As for homework…”</p><p>A couple times were written onto the blackboard. </p><p>“I will not give out practical homework.”</p><p>The class hummed in appreciation, but was quickly interrupted by Professor Y/L/N, who spoke again.</p><p>“But I still expect complete mastery of every spell we learn. Instead of sending you off to practice them on your own, these times will be designated practice sessions in the evening where I will be available. They’ll be held right here. I’ll be taking attendance, but you can choose to come to all three during the week, or just once if you have other activities or if you find yourself comfortable with the material already.”</p><p>Hermione avidly noted all three times down, and the rest of the group quickly followed.</p><p>“By doing this, I’m hoping your time allotted to Charms will be more organized and you’ll feel like you have more guidance as the material gets heavier as we progress during the term. Does this make sense with everybody?”</p><p>Y/N was met with unanimous nods and clapped her hands together.</p><p>“Perfect! Well, that’s it for introductions. You can put your books and quills away, we’re going to get started on the first topic.”</p><p>The class stored their things back into their bags curiously, as excitement of trying out a new spell without having to hear a whole lecture about it bubbled.</p><p>“A very useful freezing charm, Glacius. Let’s get a bit more light in here so we can all see.”</p><p>Y/N waved her hand and the lamps grew brighter, the gold rings adorning her fingers shining. Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. They rarely got to see wand-less magic be performed, the last instance being Professor Lupin on the train with the blue flames.</p><p>“The main idea of Glacius, is to produce icy-cold air.” Y/N said, walking across the tables, students’ heads following her.</p><p>“With this, you can freeze water…” </p><p>She waved her wand at the cup of tea on her desk, the liquid inside turning solid. Standing from the opposite side of the room, she flipped the cup upside down with a flick of her wand, showing the class how it had indeed frozen.</p><p>“extinguish fires…”</p><p>She made the same initial hand movement with her wand, the fire in a lantern fizzling out. </p><p>“or, you can even use it…”</p><p>Y/N came to a halt and spotted the first student closest to her trajectory.</p><p>“Neville, do you mind if I use you for a quick demonstration?”</p><p>“Uh… sure.” He stammered and stood up.</p><p>“You can even use it in a duel, to literally freeze your opponent.”</p><p>She made the hand motion a third time, this time while saying the incantation:</p><p>“Glacius!”</p><p>A cloud of cool mist appeared around his body and turned to ice, boxing him in his position. The class let out a soft “aaah”, observing carefully.</p><p>“Thank you, Neville.” Y/N winked at him. “Do you think you can get yourself out of this?”</p><p>Neville made an attempt to shake his head “no”, but could hardly make any motion as he was still frozen.</p><p>“Yes, you can, here, we’ll try together.” Professor Y/L/N tapped against the ice at Neville’s wand, which was in his hand. </p><p>“Now, we simply need to melt the ice.” Y/N told her students. “You learnt this one in Year 1, what charm could we possibly use to counteract this one?”</p><p>Hermione’s hand shot up.</p><p>“Yes, Hermione?”</p><p>“The Fire-Making Spell. Incendio.”</p><p>“Exactly what I was thinking.” Y/N smiled, as Hermione beamed with a bit of pride. “Alright, Neville, you remember this one! Say the incantation from your throat, it’ll still work. One, two, three-“</p><p>“Incendio!”</p><p>Both Neville and Professor Y/L/N had pointed their wands at his frozen body. A small flame erupted from Neville’s, the ice closest to it starting to melt, as Professor Y/L/N’s produced a soft but wide warm wave of light, melting away the remaining of it.</p><p>“Wonderfully done, Neville.” Y/N smiled gently, and waved her wand complicatedly, a stream of hot air drying up his robes, that were wet from the melted ice.</p><p>The impressed class watched Neville sit down happily and then Professor Y/L/N magically distributed a tiny bowl onto every student’s desk.</p><p>“Aguamenti.” She said calmly, multiple small jets of water shooting out from her wand to fill up each bowl halfway. “Let’s now all give it a try.”</p><p>+</p><p>“That’s all for today, for next class, I want you guys to read the chapter on the Freezing Spell, okay? I’ll be going into detail about the theory behind it.”</p><p>The class picked up their bags, some of them half-reluctantly as they had made some real progress with this new spell. Suddenly, a loud cackle rang through the door and Peeves flew in, blocking it.</p><p>“Oh no!” He yelled. “Guess you guys are trapped!”</p><p>The class looked up to see how Professor Y/L/N would react. They knew Peeves wouldn’t dare pull this on McGonagall or Snape, who’d be infuriated. However, Professor Y/L/N simply crossed her arms, looking at him with an unimpressed eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Well, I know some of you wanted to take a shot at Glacius one last time… Go ahead.” She said, gesturing towards the door.</p><p>The group stayed stunned for a quick second, but then pulled out their wands excitedly. It was very likely that each one of them had been the end of one of Peeves’ pranks, and this was too good of an opportunity to pass. They called out a unified “Glacius!”, and although their spells were weak, beginner strength, all of them combined together managed to freeze the poltergeist.</p><p>“Impressive!” Professor Y/L/N nodded approvingly.</p><p>Y/N cleaned up the classroom as the students left, thoroughly pleased with themselves, catching an earful of a few positive comments. </p><p>“Thanks, Professor!” A few of them called out as they exited.</p><p>Relieved, a tad exhausted and mostly glad that all her first classes went well, she followed a few students to head towards the Great Hall for some well-deserved lunch. Having been up all morning with no break, her mouth watered at the prospect of a meal, and lightly wondered how Remus was doing. He would only have his first lesson in the afternoon, she remembered.</p><p>She took a spot at the teachers’ table, which was empty except for Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Hi, Professor McGonagall.” She said, sitting down beside her.</p><p>Professor McGonagall lifted her head from her soup and quipped: “Dear, don’t be silly, you can call me Minerva now.”</p><p>Y/N laughed, nodded and helped herself to some food.</p><p>“I completely looked past how busy teaching would be!” She said to her older colleague, in between mouthfuls of food.</p><p>“Did you have three back-to-back just now?” McGonagall asked her, gazing at her through her rectangular glasses.</p><p>Y/N quickly nodded, as she was in the middle of a hearty swig of pumpkin juice. McGonagall hummed.</p><p>“Yes, it is sometimes like that. And then once our day is done, we must review piles of homework.”</p><p>“I also thought of starting practice sessions in the evening with the students. Kind of like a group office hours, where I can help them with the practical work, but they can amongst themselves too, you know? I didn’t really know how to approach assigning technical homework, how do you make sure they practice the spells?”</p><p>McGonagall gave a little tut of approval. “You don’t, unfortunately. Some classes you will be able to spot right away which ones have not put in extra time in their incantations.”</p><p>“Hmm, I see. Oh! Hermione told me about something funny you said to them earlier.” Y/N grinned. “Something about Trelawney predicting the yearly death of a student?”</p><p>McGonagall shook her head slightly. “It is true, it is true. However, you should have seen Potter’s face, he was so discouraged. I had to try and say something.”</p><p>They both glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where Harry was eating with Ron and Hermione, seeming worry-free.</p><p>“I understand.” Y/N nodded. “I told him to not worry about it and how back when I was here, Professor Trelawney saw a wolf in my cup and how I’d be ‘one with them’ as an adult. Of course, I guess she was right, because here I am now married to Remus.”</p><p>Both she and McGonagall laughed.</p><p>“Professors McGonagall, Y/L/N.” A smooth, comforting voice said from behind them.</p><p>Y/N peered over her shoulder and broke into a wide smile, watching Remus join them and take a seat beside her. The tip of his finger glazed down her arm in the softest of touches, still sending warmth through her body.</p><p>Y/N met eyes with Remus adoringly, as her lips let out a silent “Hi”. He gave a silent “Hi” back, both of their mouths curling up into sweet smiles, before they turned to listen to McGonagall, who said:</p><p>“Lupin, we were just discussing Sybill Trelawney giving Harry Potter death omen frights on his very first day back.”</p><p>Remus gave a small laugh. He murmured a “Thank you, love” for only Y/N to hear, as she was spooning a heap of potatoes onto his plate after she had whispered insistently that he’d “like these, they’re a bit spicy”.</p><p>“I am assuming Professor Trelawney gave them all a shock this morning.” He answered, before bringing a forkful of the potatoes into his mouth.</p><p>“Not just any death omen, though, Harry said it was the Grim!” Y/N told her colleagues.</p><p>Y/N and Remus exchanged a look.</p><p>“Oh, for all we know, it could have been another wolf.” McGonagall shrugged, finishing the last of her plate. “Good luck, professors, on the rest of your day. I shall perhaps see you at dinner?”</p><p>They politely waved at each other, before Y/N turned towards Remus again.</p><p>“So! How were your classes this morning, darling, you had three! Tell me all about them.” Remus asked her, refilling his plate with some more of the potatoes. She had been right, he did indeed like them.</p><p>And Y/N set off, recounting every little incident that happened in her first classes, from how relieved she was that the Weasley twins took her demonstrations on themselves with massive humor, to Neville successfully counteracting her Freezing Spell.</p><p>“That sounds great, darling, I’m very proud of you.“ Lupin paused, eyes scanning the Gryffindor table. “Who’s Neville?”</p><p>“Longbottom. Alice and Frank’s.” Y/N explained, eyes following Remus’ gaze.</p><p>“He’s got Frank’s exact nose.” Remus commented.</p><p>They finished their lunch casually, occasionally chatting with other teachers who dropped by for some food. Y/N and Remus completely had the lines of friendship and professionalism blurred, as they couldn’t help but gaze at each other the way they usually, always did: eyes relaxed slightly, with an expression of faint adoration and care in them. Luckily, the students had much to talk about amongst themselves, and didn’t look up at the staff table.</p><p>Lupin had his hand comfortably resting on Y/N’s thigh, inconspicuously under the table, when Snape walked in. He spotted the two, made attempt to sit at the other end of Hall, but reluctantly joined them after Y/N waved at him. He took a spot one away from Y/N’s seat.</p><p>“Hi, Professor Snape.” She said the most politely she could as he sat down.</p><p>“Professor Y/L/N, Lupin.” He nodded.</p><p>Remus’ thumb on Y/N’s thigh began rubbing soft, protective circles onto it and she reached her unused hand down to hold onto his reassuringly. She knew more than enough about their extensive history. However, to both of their surprise, Snape spoke first.</p><p>“Lupin, your potion will be ready by tomorrow, if ever you need it soon…”</p><p>“Thank you, Severus. I appreciate it very much.” Lupin smiled at him, though it was not reciprocated.</p><p>Y/N turned her back, grimacing towards Remus, who let out a silent laugh, eyeing her.</p><p>+</p><p>When Remus stepped into his classroom for his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, and saw the class already seated, talking amongst themselves.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” he said. “Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today’s will be a practical lesson.”</p><p>A few happy and curious looks were exchanged, as the class stowed away their things for what would be their second practical lesson of the day.</p><p>“Right then,” continued Professor Lupin, “if you’d follow me.”</p><p>Puzzled but interested, the class followed Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along corridors and around a corner, bumped into Peeves, having melted from his earlier predicament.</p><p>“Loony, loopy Lupin,” He sang. “Loony, loopy Lupin, loony-“</p><p>The class looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this, but to their surprise, he was still smiling.</p><p>“I’d take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves,” He said pleasantly. “Mr Filch won’t be able to get into his brooms.”</p><p>Remus sighed and took out his wand. Over his shoulder, he told the class: “This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely. Waddiwasi!”</p><p>With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight up Peeves’ left nostril. He zoomed away, cursing. Remus could have imagined it, but he thought he caught him muttering his own name as well as Y/N’s in his frustrated string of profanities.</p><p>“Cool, sir!” Said Dean Thomas in amazement.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean” said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. “Shall we proceed?”</p><p>They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect.</p><p>“Sir, we also got to use Glacius on Peeves earlier today in Charms!” Dean said, the rest of the Gryffindors laughing and confirming.</p><p>“Some day, he must be having eh! Kind of tastes like sweet justice to me-“ Another student exclaimed.</p><p>Remus chuckled with them, his suspicions from earlier confirmed. His insides warmed up slightly at the image he thought up of Y/N, slightly annoyed, letting her students go at it with Peeves with a new charm she must have taught them.</p><p>“Inside, please.” He said once they got to the staff-room, opening the door and standing back.</p><p>The staff room was empty except for two teachers: Professor Snape, who was sitting in a low armchair and Professor Y/L/N, who was curled up in a squashy, plump one with a book on her knees. Her head was resting against one of the chair’s sides, mouth slightly agape. She had dozed off while reading the 3rd-grade Charms textbook, which was still open at the page she left off from.</p><p>Lupin mentally swore. Out of the many, many things Y/N did that made him weak, sleepy Y/N was definitely in the top 5 of that long list.</p><p>+</p><p>Y/N had fallen fast asleep on the little couch she was sitting on. She was in James and Lily’s living room, accompanied by them and Sirius. They were all relaxing by the fireplace, waiting for Remus to come back from a mission with the Order.</p><p>With a crack, Remus Apparated into the entrance hall, after passing through the security enchantments put in place.</p><p>“Moony!” Sirius said at the sight of him, gesturing for him to join them.</p><p>Lily attempted to draw him a chair, but James lowered her wand, tilting his head towards Y/N.</p><p>Remus had spotted Y/N, fast asleep, face squashed into a little couch cushion. He bent forward to sweep a bit of her hair out of her face, and she stirred slowly awake. His eyes were glued to her as she turned to smile when she saw that it was him, and didn’t look anywhere else when she sat up, making space beside her for him to sit down. </p><p>She swung her legs onto his lap, his hands automatically lifting to gently caress up her lower thighs, and down to rub circles around her kneecaps. He continued to gaze adoringly at Y/N’s sleepy appearance, letting her sink her weight into him as she rested her head against his shoulder, eyes closing again.</p><p>“Bloke hasn’t even looked at any of us yet, I swear to God.” Sirius huffed indignantly, getting up to go get more Butterbeers.</p><p>“Sirius, can I get one too please!” Remus said in a soft voice up at him, before turning back to Y/N.</p><p>His eyes swept from the top of her head, which he kissed lightly, to her hands, that had wrapped around his loose sweater, grabbing at the material. He took one last look at her face, set in a serene, calm expression, before turning to greet his friends properly with a smile.</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes disgustedly.</p><p>+</p><p>Luckily for Remus, he was snapped out of his reminiscent daydream by Snape’s steely voice.</p><p>“Leave it open, Lupin. I’d rather not witness this.” </p><p>He walked past Remus, who held the door open, robes billowing behind him. Y/N woke up, rubbing her eyes in confusion, just in time to hear Snape sneer at the doorway.</p><p>“Possibly no one’s warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.”</p><p>Y/N frowned and watched her husband raise his eyebrows.</p><p>“I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation,” Professor Lupin said, “and I am sure he will perform it admirably.”</p><p>Snape’s lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. Y/N caught Neville’s eye and gave him a bracing thumbs-up and waved back at a few students who had noticed her, Hermione even whispering a shy “Hi, Professor Y/L/N.”</p><p>“Now then,” said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe. He turned to face Y/N. His eyes met his wife’s and his face broke out in a boyish smile. “What about you, Professor Y/L/N, will you be watching over our lesson today?”</p><p>Y/N bit her lip, amused by Remus’ playful tone.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll stay for a bit.” She said, straightening up and crossing one leg over another, closing her book.</p><p>“Excellent.” Remus clapped his hands together cheerfully and made his way to stand next to the wardrobe. It gave a violent, loud wobble. “Nothing to worry about, there’s a Boggart in there.”</p><p>The students however, looked like that indeed was something to worry about, and took a hesitant step back. Y/N watched them interestedly, then turned her eyes onto Remus again, who stood there, tall and relaxed with his hands in his robes pockets.</p><p>“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” said Professor Lupin. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock.”</p><p>Y/N rested her elbow on her thigh and her cheek in the palm of her hand, listening to Lupin speak and explain. She decided she liked seeing him like this, at ease but naturally authoritative, commanding the room and capturing every student’s full attention.</p><p>“So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?”</p><p>Hermione put her hand up. “It’s a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have put it better myself” said Professor Lupin, shooting a happy glance at Professor Y/L/N, who met his eyes and returned a satisfied smile.</p><p>Lupin continued to explain how the Boggart in the wardrobe had not yet assumed a shape, eyes travelling between the wardrobe and his class, often pausing to sneak a look at Y/N, who sat there attentively with her legs crossed, her skirt riding up slightly. His eyes flickered quickly to take in brief appearances of her, from the way her face softly fit into her hand, to her eyes wide with attention, to her cute tweed skirt wrapping her hips and legs comfortably. He had to admit, the idea to take a seat in that armchair and sit her right on his lap was tempting… Y/N didn’t notice, as she was busy studying every student’s face and most of the class didn’t either, too busy watching the wardrobe apprehensively, as if the Boggart were to burst out any given second.</p><p>“This means,” continued Remus, choosing to ignore Neville’s splutter of terror, “that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”</p><p>Y/N watched Hermione bounce up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, Harry give his best answer, then Hermione put her hand back down when Harry’s was correct. She pursed her lips together to suppress a small giggle.</p><p>“Precisely,” said Professor Lupin. “It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a Boggart…”</p><p>Y/N zoned out a bit as she listened to her husband’s fruity, deep voice continue on explaining. She admired Remus’ figure appreciatively. No matter what other comments people could make about his appearance, she loved his. His face was a bit pinker and healthier, partially thanks to the moon waning as well as the sheer amount of food they’ve been enjoying at Hogwarts so far. The layers of cloak, then vest, shirt and tie decorated his chest nicely and she was just looking over how his robes sat  on his shoulders, shoulders that were wide but soft, shoulders that she loved leaning her head on, when Remus called on her himself. </p><p>“As for the incantation of this charm, shall we ask your lovely Charms teacher what it is? Professor Y/L/N?” Professor Lupin turned to Y/N.</p><p>Y/N’s eyes shot up from Lupin’s shoulders to his face, a lighthearted expression adorning it. </p><p>“Oh my god, look at the way she’s looking at him!” Lavender Brown whispered very quietly into her friend’s ear, and both girls’ eyes widened in excited, gossipy animation.</p><p>“That would be ‘Riddikulus’, Professor Lupin.” Y/N answered, a faint cheekiness rolling off her tongue, obvious enough only for Remus to catch on.</p><p>“Good.” Lupin nodded satisfyingly, turning back to the class. “Very good.” He added, glancing over his shoulder to see Y/N uncross her legs, palms smoothing over the material of her skirt. “We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!”</p><p>“This class is ridiculous.” Malfoy puffed in the corner, unfortunately, within earshot of Professor Y/L/N. She snapped her fingers at him, catching his attention, and pointed with her index finger at Professor Lupin, who was explaining to Neville and everyone else what to do next.</p><p>Remus saw her move in his peripheral vision, took notice of her disgruntled expression, and mouthed a quick “you ok?” at her. She nodded, making a small motion for him to carry on with her hand.</p><p>“Right, Neville. First things first: what are you frightened of the most in the world?”</p><p>Neville’s lips moved, but no noise came out.</p><p>“Didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry.” Professor Lupin said cheerfully.</p><p>“Professor Snape.”</p><p>Nearly everyone laughed, even Professor Y/L/N opened her mouth slightly in amused surprise.</p><p>“Oh, yes… frightens all.” Professor Lupin affirmed, lifting his eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully.</p><p>Y/N scrunched her nose, watching him. He was so cute, she can eat him, she thought.</p><p>“Look, look, she’s doing it again.” Parvati nudged Lavender, the two girls appearing on the verge of a happy fit. “I’m on Fred Weasley’s side o’ the bet, Y/L/N totally fancies Lupin.”</p><p>“It’s more than that, did you see Lupin non-stop gawking at her when he was explaining?!”</p><p>They were interrupted by a great shout of laughter, the class reacting to Lupin describing Snape dressed in Neville’s grandmother’s clothes. Y/N laughed with everyone else, eyes narrowed from also peering at her husband through her lashes.</p><p>“Professor Y/L/N sure thinks Professor Lupin is funny.” Ron whispered to Harry amid the burst of laughter. Harry, still laughing about his most hated teacher wearing vintage womenswear, simply beamed as he observed his two teachers, while Hermione gave him a worried, warning look, as if he had said it loud enough for the couple to hear.</p><p>“Pff, she’s not just laughing, she’s positively enchanted by him.”</p><p>“Sometimes, it looks like it’s the other way around.”</p><p>“Awww, that’s so cute! Our Charms teacher has Lupin charmed-“</p><p>Professor Lupin regained the class’ attention as he continued his lesson. “I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…”</p><p>The room went quiet. Lupin paced around the class observantly, trying as casually as possible to approach Y/N.</p><p>“Psst.” He leaned over the side her armchair, eyes still on his students. “How ‘m I doing, love?”</p><p>Y/N grinned up at him. “Fucking amazing.”</p><p>Remus scratched the back of his neck, bowing his head forward to conceal a bit of a bashful smile.</p><p>“I’ll stay to watch Boggart-Snape, but then I’m gonna go, okay?”<br/>
“How come?” Remus asked her.</p><p>“I don’t want to distract you too much.” Y/N winked.</p><p>Lupin scoffed in light mock disbelief, but nodded. “Everyone ready?” He called out loud.</p><p>Everyone nodded and rolled up their sleeves, and Professor Lupin walked back over to them, giving out further instructions.</p><p>“Neville, we’re going to back away… Let you have a clear field, all right? I’ll call the next person forward… everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot-“</p><p>Remus pointed his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. “On the count of three, Neville - One, two, three - now!”</p><p>A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe bust open, and out came hook-nosed Professor Snape, walking out menacingly towards Neville.</p><p>“Steady… steady. Don’t lose your nerve.” Lupin encouraged softly from the side, eyes fixed on Neville’s pale face.</p><p>“R-r-riddikulus!” Squeaked Neville.</p><p>Snape stumbled: he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress, a towering hat with a stuffed vulture and swinging an enormous crimson handbag.</p><p>There was a roar of laughter, as Remus and Y/N cheered with pride. Y/N stood up, walking around the back of the staff room to avoid drawing attention to herself and grazed Remus’ hand ever-so-softly on her way out.</p><p>Lupin watched her get to the door, before shouting: “Parvati! Forward!”</p><p>Y/N took in a last look at him, swinging his arms enthusiastically, beckoning the next student forward and walked out into the corridor, heart feeling light and cheerful.</p><p>Crack! Seamus’ Boggart appeared as a screaming banshee, then with a shout of “Riddikulus!”, her voice disappeared. Lupin observed from the side of the classroom, thrilled, his energy matching the excited one of the whole room.</p><p>“Excellent!” He roared. “Ron, you next!”</p><p>+</p><p>Y/N flipped through ‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6’ carelessly, skimming through the pages rapidly without glancing at the words written in them. Slumping into the back of her chair with a huff of frustration, her attention turned toward the needy, craving feeling that was making her body squirm uncomfortably in her seat.</p><p>Her mind wandered over to the events of her first day teaching, in particular, to Remus’ lesson which she got to watch for a bit. How tall and proud he stood, speaking with authority… Y/N was getting desperate to feel close to her husband again, desperate to feel him against her, desperate to have him make her moan.</p><p>Lupin and her had agreed in the morning that they’d meet in his room at night, before bed and try to spend the evening in their respective offices to get some work done. It seemed like a perfect plan at the time, but now that he got Y/N all hot and bothered, she had other ideas. Taking a small handful of Floo Powder, she stepped into her fireplace and enunciated clearly her husband’s name.</p><p>Lupin’s fireplace whirled, and he lifted his head from the papers on his desk. Seeing Y/N step out, he felt his lips curl up into a small smile.</p><p>“Hello, my love.” He pondered, taking in Y/N’s appearance, which she was urgently dusting the ash off of. “I thought we were-?”</p><p>He stood up to meet his wife, body stepping close to hers to wrap her up in a warm embrace. Y/N sighed happily in Remus’ arms. Over his shoulder, she saw the door to his room open behind him.</p><p>“Jus’ missed you, that’s all.” She simpered into his chest. Lupin’s heart swelled.</p><p>Y/N held Remus tightly, taking small steps shuffling forward towards the bed. </p><p>“Darling… What are you doing?” Lupin mused with an eyebrow lifted at her, keeping her in place.</p><p>Y/N groaned, stepping back to unwrap her arms from his torso. She looked up at him, chest still pressed up against his.</p><p>“Can we go on the bed, baby?” She looked up at Remus doe-eyed, pouting her bottom lip out slightly.</p><p>“And do what, hmmm?” Remus said, removing his hands from around her middle to cup her face, leaning his head down to engulf her lips into his for a kiss. </p><p>Y/N purred, taking him gathering her up closer as a sign she’d finally get satisfied. It didn’t last long, as Lupin loosened his arms from her and stepped away, her body immediately losing heat.</p><p>“Love, I told you already.” Remus slightly scolded. “I have to work on my lessons tonight.”</p><p>He went to go sit back down in his chair. Y/N made a faint whining sound, making her way to the back of it and bent down, hands going to massage over his shoulders and chest.</p><p>“I just really, really need to feel you right now.” She murmured into his ear. “Please, Remus?”</p><p>Lupin sighed softly, head leaning back onto her chest. He had to admit, his cock gave a little lurch at the sound of Y/N beginning to beg.</p><p>“Dove- I said, I have to work-“</p><p>“Please, Professor Lupin?” She pleaded, voice fuller now. “Please, sir?”</p><p>Lupin’s whole body tensed, hairs on his neck standing up. Blood rushed south furthermore, thighs clenching slightly. </p><p>“Yeah?” He said huskily. “You that desperate for it, baby girl?”</p><p>He watched her walk around his chair to face his front, chest heaving up and down from her breathing. Lupin turned his wheeled chair an angle away from his desk for his knees to face her. Elbow still lazily rested on the table, he spread his meaty thighs. He tapped his thigh softly, mouthing out a little “come here” and Y/N nearly pounced, a leg on each side, and took a seat on his lap. </p><p>“I’m not going to fuck you.” He grunted, hands traveling up her chest to squeeze her breasts, earning a pleasured moan from Y/N. “I’ll let you sit on my cock, keep it nice and warm okay?”</p><p>Y/N whimpered, nodding and leaning over to take Remus’ slightly scarred face into a kiss. His hands went to palm over her butt, occasionally grabbing at the flesh. He felt her hips on top of his give little ruts.<br/>
“That’s it beautiful, here, use my thigh.” He instructed salaciously. “Get your little pussy ready for my cock, yeah?”</p><p>His long fingers squeezed her hips, giving them a little push against his leg. Y/N shuddered in pleasure, as the layers of fabric rubbed against her clit just right.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of this.” He said with a sharp breath, his own breathing uneven from the rapid pace his dick was getting hard. With a hand, he undid the front button of Y/N’s cloak, it slipped right off her shoulders and back onto his desk. Her tweed blazer was unbuttoned and Remus pushed up her matching skirt over her ass. She moved her hips up and down, grinding her clit down into his lap.</p><p>“Let’s see here…” He licked his lips, looking down to see Y/N’s core hidden by the small bunched up part of her skirt. He travelled a finger down in between her legs, stroking against her cotton underwear, feeling a damp spot. “Beautiful.”</p><p>Shoving her panties onto one side, Y/N lifted upwards with a gasp as Remus dragged a warm finger through her wet folds. She sat back down on his lap, clit rutting on his finger. He slipped his long finger up inside, rubbing at the ribbed walls.</p><p>“I want your cock, Remus, want you in-“ She mewled, body desperate to get close to some release.</p><p>“No,” He said with a low hum that resonated from his chest, pulling his finger out and grabbing her jaw for her to face him and open her eyes. Some of her slick on his finger stained her jaw. “What do you call me, darling?” He whispered into her ear.</p><p>“S-s-sir.” She muttered out.</p><p>Lupin hummed in approval, hands stationing her and pushing her back slightly. They went to unbuckle his belt, eyes fixating Y/N’s own eyes who were eyeing them hungrily. He pulled out his cock, throbbing hard in his hand and pumped it up and down a few times, grunting. Y/N’s mouth watered, eager to feel his length deep, deep inside of her.</p><p>“Alright, dear, there you go, sweetheart-“ He said, rubbing Y/N’s back as his other hand guided his member into her slick opening. </p><p>She sat slowly down onto it, throwing her head back while moaning as she felt her walls stretch. She bit her bottom lip to prevent being too loud and Remus replaced her teeth with his, biting softly at the plump spit-slicked flesh. He slipped his tongue into her open mouth, licking softly and kissing it. He shifted his hips forward, nudging his cock all the way in as Y/N tightened around his full length. He hissed, abs contracting as he basked in the feeling to be enveloped in her tight pussy.</p><p>“God, this pussy’s always so tight for me- huh?” He praised, “Feel so good, baby.” His hands gripped her hips to stop them moving. “Now, I need to read over some things, okay? So you sit still, keep my cock warm.”</p><p>Y/N nodded, whimpering, and sank into his chest, arms laying around his neck.</p><p>“Are you comfortable, dove? ’S it feel nice having me deep inside you?” Remus patted her butt, his wide palms resting comfortably on both cheeks. He looked up at his wife’s blissed out face through mesmerized eyes, his brown irises growing darker.</p><p>Lupin kept her close against him, a hand rubbing up her back, using the other to lift up pieces of parchment over Y/N’s shoulder to read what was on them. Occasionally, he bent his chin down to place warm kisses on her shoulder, with his eyes still trained on his reading. Remus bent forward to reach for her cloak that had fallen back onto his desk. </p><p>Y/N gasped, his cock rubbing up against a new angle inside her. Remus placed a soothing kiss on her neck. Then, he took the fabric and placed it on Y/N, hiding from view that their two bodies were connected.</p><p>Y/N clenched her walls around him, the feeling becoming less than enough. Remus ignored it the first time, but after what seemed like a fourth one, that had him slightly rutting into her, he ceased his rubbing on her back.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa-“ He tutted. “No moving, pet, remember. I’ll let you ride my dick later, when I’m finished.”</p><p>Y/N groaned, but settled back down on him. She sighed out happily, eyes closing in pleasure. Her nose was nuzzled into Lupin’s neck, breathing in his warm, honey scent. She felt so full, being filled up to the brim by Remus’ cock, warm, as his arms trapped around her safely.</p><p>She loved this. Him. </p><p>It wasn’t before long that Y/N fell asleep on top of Remus, his dick still snugly tucked inside of her. </p><p>Lupin put down his last sheet of paper, finished with the reading he planned on doing. His now free hand went to go stroke Y/N’s hair and found her fast asleep. Asleep and relaxed, cockwarming him. He let out a little, low happy growl, giving her body a quick, tight squeeze to his and dived his nose into the scent of her hair. He smiled, continuing to play with her hair. He quickly brushed his own tousled, brown hair out of his eyes to get a better proper look at her.</p><p>It did always make him weak, catching Y/N asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms had become most people’s favourite class. In general, the majority of the students favored one slightly over the other, whether it was because some just preferred learning about a multitude of Dark Creatures with Professor Lupin, while some liked tackling on all sorts of spells with Professor Y/L/N. Nevertheless, Y/N and Remus quickly became adored by Hogwarts’ student body.</p><p>Only Draco Malfoy had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. “Look at the state of his robes,” he would say in a loud whisper as Remus passed. “He dresses like our old house-elf.”</p><p>But no one else cared that Remus’ robes were patched and frayed. They looked forward to each one of his classes, the next one always more exciting and interesting than the previous. The students even got to see what it was like to get on Professor Y/L/N’s bad side, the one time Malfoy’s comments got within her earshot.</p><p>+</p><p>“What’d you say, Mr. Malfoy?” Y/N turned around.</p><p>Charms class had just started, and Malfoy had tried once again to say something negative about Lupin as he walked in the classroom. Chances were that Remus was nearby, probably wanting to get a small glimpse of Y/N teaching or in her classroom. It was something he grew a habit of doing: every time he had a free period or was headed in that general direction of the castle, he liked to pass by the Charms classroom to see Y/N and how she was doing. He rarely intruded, not wanting to bother her. It would also seem very suspicious, so he contented himself on sneaking a glance at her when he was able to.</p><p>“Nothing, Professor Y/L/N.” Draco sat down in his chair.</p><p>Y/N had no prejudice towards any of the houses. She really liked Slytherins, in fact, but Draco Malfoy had an arrogance that really didn’t sit well with her. Most times, she ignored it, playing the ‘oblivious teacher’, but at a comment about Remus, she found it hard to keep her nerve.</p><p>She crossed her arms, folding them to rest on her chest. Her expression was hard to read, but the faint trace of real annoyance had everyone alert in their seats. Y/N rarely got impatient with any class, most of the time she would just dramatically feign exasperation whenever someone was late, or asleep, or didn’t turn in their homework, guilting the student a bit without any actual punishment. She remembered how it was to be a student, and a lot of students appreciated her for her compassion.</p><p>“Clearly, my message to Professor Snape about teaching his students respect did not go through.” She sniffed. Harry and Ron let their jaws drop, thoroughly enjoying this way too much. “I guess I’ll need your to father to hear about this instead.”</p><p>Malfoy seethed in the back of the classroom, while the Gryffindors, who have heard that sentence come out of his mouth way too many times, stared at Professor Y/L/N with eyes round as plates.</p><p>“Right, so last week we finished up the theory on Freezing Spells- which means today is another practical lesson!” Y/N flicked her wand at the chalkboard, finding her usual brighter voice. “Books away, wands out, let’s see what we shall be covering next.”</p><p>It ended up being another great lesson, everyone successfully redirected their focus onto the task at hand- even Malfoy. That night, Remus was already tucked in bed with a book before Y/N came into the bedroom.</p><p>He lifted his gaze from the pages he was reading up to his wife, who let out a frustrated huff as she unbuckled her blouse a little more aggressively than what could be considered normal. He set the book down on his lap and crossed his hands together on top of it.</p><p>“Love, is everything okay?”</p><p>Y/N laid the blouse on the back of a chair, initially ignoring her husband’s sweet and gentle voice.</p><p>“You know what I heard today?” She said finally, crossing her arms in front of her chest in annoyance again and shifting her weight all onto one hip.</p><p>Remus raised his eyebrows in curiosity, although he also was unabashedly taking in what was quite a view in front of him; his wife fully dressed in tights and skirt on the bottom, and only a bra on top.</p><p>“Malfoy.” She seethed. “He walked in my class, not trying to be quiet at all, and was talking shit about you. About your robes.”</p><p>“Oh,” Remus dropped his head down in slight amusement. “Yeah, he tries to whisper things like that as loudly as possible each time he sees me in the hallway. Let’s see, what was the best one- ah, yes: that I dress like his old house-elf.”</p><p>Remus’ state of utterly unbothered was not shared with Y/N, who simply let out an indignant noise at his revelation, uncrossing her arms and waving them at him.</p><p>“And you let him?!”</p><p>“I know it’s just because he’s a severely insecure teenager.”</p><p>“Oh please, Rem, he’s a spoiled little shit who gets everything he wants at home-.“ Y/N rolled her eyes, shuffling her heels off her feet.</p><p>“His old house-elf, by the way, that got freed by Harry Potter from what I heard.” Remus chuckled, bending over to settle his book down on the bedside table.</p><p>Y/N’s mouth opened from delighted shock, studying Remus, before her face took on an offended expression once again.</p><p>“Seriously Remus, you shouldn’t put up with that kind of disrespect, especially from a student.” She shook her head, walking over to her side of the bed. “Baby, I tell you all the time, I could fix up your robes better- it gets me so angry that someone could even say that about you, and they don’t know half of what you go through-“</p><p>“Hey.” Remus cooed. He scooted over to her and got up, wrapping her in his arms. Y/N’s instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, sighing comfortably, pressed into him. He was nice and soft around her, in his pajamas and smelled like his usual homey, cocoa-y scent. “You don’t need to be fighting my battles for me, darling-“</p><p>“I’m not fighting your battles for you, I just-“ Y/N humphed into his chest. “Just love you a lot, Rem.” She met eyes with him.</p><p>Remus’ eyes twinkled as he smiled widely, looking down at his wife tenderly. “And I love you more, angel.”</p><p>He leaned his head down to kiss her lips gently, his arms squeezing around her waist. “So, what did you do with Malfoy?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh, you know…” Y/N giggled slightly, throwing her head back.</p><p>They swayed slightly from side to side with each other, locked closely together. Remus’ arms were very long, so one remained tightly wrapped across Y/N’s back while the hand from his other went to smooth over the material of her skirt, rubbing wide soothing circles on her butt and occasionally playing with the hem of the skirt.</p><p>“…I told him his father will hear about this.” Y/N finished, laughing as Remus lifted his eyebrows slightly in surprise, laughing heartily.</p><p>“Professor Y/L/N, indeed!” He said amidst his laughs that resonated from his belly. Scooping her up, he attacked her neck with pecks and quick kisses, Y/N unable to stop giggling at the feeling.</p><p>They collapsed onto the bed, Y/N on her back.</p><p>“You know love, you are quite cute when you’re mad, I have to say.” Remus murmured on top of her, his hands on both sides of her head.</p><p>“Ah, stop.” Y/N scrunched her nose at him, spreading her legs as best as she could in her skirt so they’d settle nicely around Remus’ hips.</p><p>“It’s true.” Remus smiled at her, eyes full of stars as he sealed another kiss onto her lips. “Your cheeks get a little hot, and your nostrils flare a bit, and your eyes get all challenging and everything…” He said, hands wandering to caress her bare shoulders and the straps of her bra.</p><p>“Okay, but you should let me sew up one set of your robes, like your best ones at least-“</p><p>“See, even when you’re nagging me ‘bout my robes, I’m still attracted to you.” Remus chuckled lightly from on top of her.</p><p>“Oh, shut up-“ Y/N giggled, slapping his arm. She closed her eyes when she tilted her head to the side, allowing Remus to kiss up her neck.</p><p>“Mhmm, you shut up.” He murmured, lips pressed against her skin.</p><p>Y/N propped herself up on her elbows, staring into Remus’ face. The dim lighting framed his features nicely, his brown irises popping out and his thin slashing scars beautifully melting into the rest of his skin.</p><p>“Why don’t you make me?”</p><p>“Oh, is that a challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>Another thing as the beginning of term was underway was how hard it was for Remus and Y/N to hide their marriage. Remus was generally a cool, calm and collected person, very stoic when it came to his feelings. Around Y/N however, it didn’t take much for him to melt into a gentle giant. As for Y/N herself, she had never been very good at keeping her emotions beneath her facial expressions, so she knew she must have not been very good at concealing their love to the students.</p><p>In the near past, they also had both worked, with Y/N being an Obliviator at the Ministry and Remus taking on various temp jobs, but they were never as busy as they were now. Beyond both of their teaching and grading, they only saw each other sometimes at mealtimes, then at bedtime. Y/N’s schedule was extra full as she took on to oversee her students’ practical Charms homework in the 3x/week sessions she set.</p><p>They were proving to be a real success, and within two weeks, the Charms classroom was always packed at each session. A lot of the students went to practice their spells, sometimes study with others and some, even went just to hang out- like Y/N was the ‘cool English teacher who let the misfits and loner kids eat lunch in her office’. At times, they’d get a little rowdy, especially if the Weasley twins were present, whom always asked Y/N extra in-depth questions. It was most likely they were trying to accumulate Charms knowledge for their pranks, or even for developing items for their future joke shop. Luckily, Y/N started casting a toned-down version of the Silencing Charm, Muffliato, so everybody was able to focus on their own things.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Remus to drop by on one of them, and soon enough, there never was one session where Professor Lupin wasn’t there alongside Professor Y/L/N. He was there to help Y/N maintain control of the classroom on the rare occasions where things got a little chaotic, and always bobbed from one group to the other offering help, often tying in his own subject as he explained how a lot of the charms could also be used in Defence Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>The students noticed how he was always dropping by and sticking around. Their main priority was getting the spells that Y/N assigned right, but sometimes they would look around to see Lupin leaning on Y/N’s desk and reading over the essays she was grading, or him walking in through the door, chomping on an apple, with a second one in his spare hand to give to Y/N.. or him bothering her when she was helping students, like when she was giving a group of 1st-years further instructions on the wrist movement of “swish and flick” and he kept levitating paper balls to hit her on the head. Everybody loved seeing Professor Lupin like that, who was not strict per se in his own classroom, but not this relaxed either.</p><p>Occasionally, if there was a bigger number of students struggling with the same charm, they would team up and give an informal “mini-lesson”, which was the best, most students thought. Remus would listen to Y/N clearly explain, then would assist on any demonstrations she wanted him in on. Often, it ended up with them trying to one-up each other in front of the students, like when they were showing Cheering Charms. Y/N pointed her wand and got Remus smiling a freakishly large smile, which he retaliated by hitting her with a stronger Cheering Charm, getting her in a fit of giggles. In the end, Y/N went overboard and made Lupin fall over onto the floor in a continuous howl of laughter and she had to usher everyone to go back to their common rooms so he could calm down.</p><p>While most of the school didn’t think much of their relationship, and just considered the two professors to be close or friendly colleagues, the more curious ones ‘shipped’ them together and liked to watch their interactions with each other.</p><p>Remus knew Y/N would be a good teacher before the term even started, it was just so in her character, but he was extremely pleasantly surprised when he got to witness her in her element the first time. It was the first time he came to a practice session, and he had taken a seat at her desk while Y/N travelled across the classroom to go check on every group. Remus’ eyes never lied and they automatically softened each time they rested on Y/N, but seeing her in a new light definitely showed super obviously that evening.</p><p>His gaze followed Y/N as she zigzagged through the classroom, beaming approvingly at students and chiming in group discussions with constructive one-liners. He knew for a fact that his facial expression was a dead giveaway of how thoroughly in love he was with her when he listened in on her explaining vividly to a group, similarly to how Y/N was when she sat in on his Boggart lesson. He liked how her voice got a little louder and assertive when she spoke about her material, how she said each word slightly slower than her normal cadence to be extra clear.</p><p>Soon enough, the occasional small gossipy comment made its way within earshot of Remus and Y/N. Once, it was a not-so-subtle first-year who waved goodbye at them at the end of a practical Charms session while staring at their hands, looking for a ring… another, a tall sixth-year who was in the hallway and whispered “Look, Professors Lupin and Y/L/N are walking to lunch together” to their friends…</p><p>“Do you think some of them are starting to know?” Y/N whispered to Remus as both of them waved back at a student, who had finished breakfast and walked by the teacher’s table in the Great Hall.</p><p>“About us?” Remus questioned, eyebrows lifting above the mug of tea he was sipping out of.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Remus took a moment to think, then shook his head.<br/>“We’ve never done anything romantic in front of them.”</p><p>Y/N knitted her eyebrows in thought, before humming. “That’s true…”</p><p>“They probably are just excited to see two of their teachers get along so well.” Remus mused, gazing off to the students’ tables.</p><p>“Two teachers that are close in age, that are not horrible to look at… Yeah, that makes sense.” Y/N nodded, swirling the contents of her cup absent-mindedly.</p><p>“You’re a bit more than just ‘not horrible to look at’.” Remus winked.</p><p>“Professor Lupin, are you flirting with me?” Y/N gasped, an exaggerated look of offense adorning her face.</p><p>“No no, Professor Y/L/N, I wouldn’t dare, that would be highly inappropriate.” Remus shook his head, with a gentle smile.</p><p>His hair was still a bit messy from waking up, long locks of brown falling on top of his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, it would be real inappropriate right now for me to fix your hair too, huh,” Y/N sighed, eyeing it.<br/>“Gorgeous, not-horrible-to-look-at, Remus Lupin hair.”</p><p>Remus choked on his cereal and hid his face to the side bashfully, as Y/N chuckled too at how disgustingly corny she could be. Over at the Gryffindor table, George was absent-mindedly looking around everywhere and narrowed his eyes at the sight of that.</p><p>He elbowed his twin beside him, and cocked his head towards their direction.</p><p>Fred lifted his gaze from his food and looked where his brother was implying.</p><p>“Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, eh?” George quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” Fred nodded.</p><p>+</p><p>It was getting a little tough for Remus and Y/N to constantly have to look over their shoulders to even touch hands for a second, when Y/N thought of an idea.</p><p>She couldn’t remember exactly whether Remus had class when she walked up to his classroom. Her heels made too much noise, so by the time she got to the door to realize that he was indeed in the middle of a lesson, it was too late for her turn back around.</p><p>Lupin stopped mid-sentence in his description of Kappas to look at who arrived, then flashed a soft smile when he saw Y/N standing there. Turning away from his students, he asked, “Professor Y/L/N! Can I help you in any shape or form?”</p><p>“Um…” She bit her lip. She already intruded on his class, might as well just tell him, she thought. “Can I just have a quick word with you, Professor Lupin?”</p><p>“Of course.” Remus replied in the same cordial tone, although his eyebrows were lifted quizzically. “One moment please, as I speak with Professor Y/L/N. Turn to page 49 of your books and continue the chapter on the physical description of Kappas, I will be asking you questions when I return.”</p><p>He whisked Y/N away outside of his classroom, then glanced over his shoulder before putting his hand gently on her arm.</p><p>“Is everything alright, do you have an emergency-“</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, everything’s alright, I’m so sorry I forgot you had class.” Y/N whispered, holding onto Remus’ hand, that was on her arm. “I just had an idea and I wanted to ask you, I guess I got too excited and didn’t check your timetable before but, do you want to go on a walk together?”</p><p>Remus retracted his hand to rest it on his hip as he stared incredulously at his wife, albeit also amused.</p><p>“Y/N, darling, did you… interrupt my lesson to ask me on a walk?”</p><p>Y/N laughed, slumping her shoulders in abandon. “No, well I mean yes, I was just thinking about how we could never be like us us during the daytime and what if we took a walk? Like very early in the morning, we could go out on the grounds, and the sunrise must be beautiful to watch over the hill of the castle and- hey, don’t laugh, it was just a thought!”</p><p>Remus was chuckling, nodding and took both of Y/N’s hands in his. He brought their hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on Y/N’s knuckles.</p><p>“It is a great idea my love, I would love to take a walk with you early at dawn, in the morning.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, we can talk more about it tonight, go back now. I’m so sorry again for interrupting!” Y/N smiled widely, pushing on his shoulder for him to go back.</p><p>Remus paused, and turned back around to Y/N. She raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to add something on the topic and let out a faint gasp of surprise when he pulled her to him, taking her lips in his for a brief kiss.</p><p>“Sorry. You are just too cute for me not to.” Remus smiled and reentered his classroom, expression smooth as ever.</p><p>Y/N smiled at herself, taking a few steps to glance from the doorway at her husband, who clapped his hands together and projected his voice to the class, “Terribly sorry about that. Now, who can tell me-“</p><p>A couple students glanced in her direction and Y/N furrowed her brow, pointing at Remus and mouthed a “Pay attention!” at them before leaving to go to her office.</p><p>+</p><p>Y/N clearly had not thought the whole walk idea through, because as it turned out, both she and Remus were very heavy sleepers and not morning people in general.</p><p>“Rem, forget everything I said, I’ll just longingly pine after you during the day from across the castle.” Y/N grumbled into her pillow.</p><p>Remus, however, was wide awake because he actually was really excited. He loved walks, so he was really excited to stroll around the beautiful grounds with Y/N, away from the gaze of the castle.</p><p>“Come on now, petal, this was your idea in the first place.” He rolled over, nipping at her ear.</p><p>“Fuck my ideas. From now on, you decide everything.”</p><p>“Okay.” Remus smiled cheekily. “I’m deciding that you and I are going on a sunrise walk.”</p><p>Y/N made a mix of a noise that sounded like a swear word and a low-chested grunt.</p><p>“Remus John Lupin, I’m divorcing-“</p><p>“Sweetheart, before you start ‘full-nameing’ me again, I was thinking of stopping by the kitchens for a breakfast basket.”</p><p>Y/N stopped squirming around and peeked an eye open at him. Remus simpered, grabbing the side of her entire face with his large hand and brushing away the hair from her eyes.</p><p>“We could take advantage of the early hour… make some special requests to the house-elves.” He coaxed, caressing her temple with his thumb.</p><p>Y/N opened both of her eyes. She grumbled, fumbling around with the blanket and sat up.</p><p>“There’s a good girl.” Remus sat up too, kissing her shoulder. “My good girl. C’mon now, up we go.”</p><p>Remus swung his legs over to the side of the bed as Y/N stood up too, his hand going to deliver a playful smack to her butt. She poked him back, exclaiming a “hey!” in a voice that sounded more awake.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, all washed, dressed, and carrying a basket of breakfast goods, a tablecloth and a portable record player, Y/N and Remus set off towards the grounds, passing through the lovely Covered Bridge.</p><p>Y/N had her arm looped around Remus’, and her hand held in his, which were both tucked away in his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Wait, how are you carrying all the-“ Y/N peered around Remus’ body but stopped when she saw his wand in his free hand, lazily pointed at their belongings that were floating in mid-air beside him. “Oh, oops.”</p><p>“You know, I notice that for a Charms Master, you often forget the basics and usefulness of charms-“ Remus cocked his head at her.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Y/N laughed, leaning into him so they both stumbled a bit in their walking. “It’s 6:30 in the morning.”</p><p>They walked for a good 20 minutes in mostly silence, the crisp autumnal morning air giving their heads a fresh clear. The sky was a very faint grey-blue as they trekked through a small woods on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The trees were less dense, but the ground still pretty uneven with roots, stumps and branches laid out everywhere, so they took slow steps, using each other for support on the uneven terrain. Occasionally, Y/N’s hand would squeeze Remus’ extra tight in his pocket when she tried to regain her footing, but he didn’t mind.</p><p>When they were not paying attention to where their feet would next step, their gaze mostly stayed forward and higher up. The trees were impossibly tall, growing so probably from the lack of human activity around and the leaves were just turning, orange, yellow, and red staining them. Half of them had already fallen off, landing on the ground and giving each step a crunch sound.</p><p>They listened to a serene mix of the leaves beneath their feet, the song of birds on their morning hunt for worms and the rustling small animals through bushes. Sometimes, Y/N would point at a Bowtruckle dangling off a branch and Remus would make some comment about it, like “that one has a face like Mad-Eye Moody”.</p><p>“Okay, pack it up, Newt Scamander.” Y/N sniggered at her husband after he thoroughly talked about how Bowtruckles were peaceful creatures, but extremely defensive as the trees they inhabited were made of wand wood.</p><p>“It’s fascinating!” Remus exclaimed, taking another wide step forward, looking far ahead into the trees.</p><p>“Sure.” Y/N merely murmured, in unconvinced agreement, following alongside him. She was too busy admiring him without him seeing. Soft brown locks of hair once again fallen beside his eyes, eyes that reflected tiredness, but also wisdom, goodness and tenderness when they looked back at her too.</p><p>“I think here’s a good spot, and we seem to have perfect timing too.” Remus said as he came to a halt, breathing slightly heavier.</p><p>“Hmm?” Y/N hummed, eyes still trained on Remus but gasped when she looked over his shoulder.</p><p>They had arrived at a small clearing of the woods that opened up to the Lake, and just in time to see the first yellow rays of sunlight peak through the mountains.</p><p>Quickly, they rounded the large tree in the corner and stood back to take in the view.</p><p>In front, floating on the water, was a tiny island with thin, tall trees with small leaves adorning only the tops. Through the trees, two vast mountains came to an intersection from the left and the right, and from there, the brightening rays of dawn peeked through, dispersing softly into the whole sky. The water, a pale blue that matched the early morning sky, was dimmer where the shadow of the island was cast, but shimmered everywhere else to reflect the first glows of sunlight of the day.</p><p>Eventually, they were able to tear their eyes away from the scenery in front of them, and looked at each other, grinning blissfully.</p><p>“Shall we?” Remus cocked his head, shoulders hunching shyly in the same direction.</p><p>Y/N nodded fervently, and together they set up a little spot on the ground in front of the tree. Remus spread the tablecloth as Y/N found rocks to weigh down the corners. They sat down on the surface with a small ‘ouf’ of effort and began unloading what was in the basket, letting out small hums of happiness when they discovered an item they forgot the house-elves had shoved in there.</p><p>Y/N spread butter on two pieces of bread as Remus was cutting up an apple into small slices. Y/N divided up some of other foods in two, like the chocolate croissant and the sausages that magically stayed warm, and handed Remus his plate.</p><p>“Thank you, here love.” He said, leaning over to swipe off half of the apple he was cutting with his knife, the slices landing onto Y/N’s plate.</p><p>Lastly, Remus reached for the thermos of hot tea, unscrewing the cap and flipping it upside down to use it as a cup to pour into. The tree behind them was wide enough for the two of them, and they sat back against it, exhaling a long breath of relief. Remus took a sip of the tea, simultaneously testing its temperature before handing it over to Y/N, who let out a little “mmhm, it’s good” as she drank the warm beverage.</p><p>They ate their picnic-breakfast comfortably, watching the sky gradually lighten. Y/N scooted her hips closer to Remus so their arms and sides touched, and leaned her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Y/N sighed at one point, putting her empty plate down.</p><p>Remus looked away from the achingly majestic landscape to peer over his shoulder at her.</p><p>“Yes.” He said lowly, taking in the golden glow shining onto Y/N’s skin, the reflection of the water in her eyes. “It sure is.”</p><p>He took one last look at her, trying to etch the image into his brain permanently, before turning back to the view in front. Y/N sat up, leaning forward and stretching, continuously admiring the sunrise. She turned back to see Remus with his eyes right on her, gazing at her with his neck resting on the tree, long legs splayed out in front of him and crossed, his hands holding his plate resting upon them.</p><p>Y/N smiled at him, which he returned with his beautiful one, his lips curling upward into his classic soft smile without showing any teeth. His skin looked healthier in the sunrise, his whole face glowing, the scars traveling from one side of it to the other shining too. Y/N pursed her lips, blinking back slight tears. Remus’ expression went from serene to concerned the second he noticed, as he leaned forward to her.</p><p>“Love, are you alright- are you crying?” He asked, eyes searching across her face.</p><p>Y/N let out a laugh, opening her eyes at him and blinking the tears that threatened to spill over back.</p><p>“Sorry, I just-“ She swallowed, chuckling again, “Sorry, you’re just so beautiful.”</p><p>Remus felt his heart squeeze itself so tight in his chest at her words, feeling his whole insides swell as he threw his head forward, shaking his head with an open smile. Hardly anyone in the world called him ‘beautiful’. Y/N caught a familiar flicker of shock in his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve got it so wrong, darling, c’mere.” He said to her, stretching his legs out for her to find a spot between them, arms enveloping themselves around her as she laid down on his chest. “You are so beautiful.” He said to her as she rested her chin on him, eyes looking up at his.</p><p>“It’s okay, the sunrise is so beautiful right now, it got you a little emotional, eh sweetheart?” He cooed, a hand reaching to play with her hair. He felt her head nod against his chest and went to kiss the top of it, cradling it in his arm. “That’s okay, there’s no need to cry angel, you got me. I love you.”</p><p>Y/N lifted her head off from him, to smile at him and say “I love you too, Rem.” She pushed against the ground to raise herself higher to Remus’ level as he lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, and met her lips with his in a searing kiss.</p><p>“I love you more.” Remus said as they pulled away from it, eyes wrinkled from how wide he was smiling at her.<br/>They rested like that for a bit, Y/N nuzzled into Remus against the tree, sat on the ground. At one point Y/N turned to rest her back onto his chest, so they both watched the sun appear fuller and rise higher up in the sky.</p><p>“Hmm, I forgot-“ Remus broke the silence, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“What, baby?” Y/N tilted her head upwards at him.</p><p>“-that we brought this.” He said, leaning forwards, touching the portable record player.</p><p>Y/N sat up from him and watched him stand up, starting to mess around with the buttons and discs. Finally, he got to start the music and “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” started playing.</p><p>“Wow, okay, okay.” Y/N giggled at the song choice.</p><p>“Care to dance, my darling?” Remus said cheekily, offering her a hand up.</p><p>They held each other closely, gently as they swayed softly from atop the small hill overlooking the sunrise on the big, blue lake.</p><p>
  <em>“Pardon the way that I stare</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's nothin' else to compare</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sight of you leaves me weak</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There are no words left to speak</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're just too good to be true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't take my eyes off of you”</em>
</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes as they danced, revolving slowly in a circle where their feet were. Basking, in a soft ring of sunlight.</p><p>“Do you remember the first time we danced like this?”</p><p>+</p><p>1980. ~1 year after Y/N joined the Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>Y/N would not have expected to be attending a flamboyant vintage ‘baby shower’ party, in the middle of a Wizarding war, but here she was… In a room upstairs at number 12 Grimmauld Place, getting dressed to the nines in a satin dress she made herself. She was running a little late, she knew, but she had to previously finish up Lily’s dress so at least the hostess could be on time.</p><p>James and Lily Potter were two of the most extra people Y/N had ever met. She would have expected this from James, without a doubt, but a little less from Lily. A bit of him must’ve rubbed off on her since they got married.</p><p>The couple had just announced that Lily was pregnant. It was the happiest Y/N had ever seen the Marauders since their Hogwarts days, and having been friends with Lily since her first year, Y/N was also delighted by the news. Their wedding was a small ceremony, which she did not attend since she was in her 7th year at the time, due to the raging Wizarding War. However, the two parents-to-be seemed to be absolutely bursting at the seams (Lily literally, for the next 8 months), and insisted to have a party.</p><p>Not a baby shower, not even a regular party: a 50s themed party. Where they got that idea, nobody knew, although Sirius insisted it was because James had recently binged 4 Audrey Hepburn movies. James had furiously denied such allegations, although Y/N caught Lily nodding fervently behind his shoulder while he did so.</p><p>Y/N was nervous, fidgeting over the hem of her dress as she thoroughly examined herself in the mirror. She had no reason to be, there were only going to be members of the Order attending and she had met them all before. Yet, she subconsciously knew the reason behind her nerves. Remus Lupin was going to be there.</p><p>The truth was, Remus and Y/N were best friends. As much as Remus was best friends with the other Marauders, possibly even slightly more. Since they re-met in the kitchen a year ago when Y/N helped James out with Obliviating their neighbouring Muggle family, they had grown extremely, extremely close. Yes, Remus had confided to Sirius that very night that he found Y/N to have grown up into an enchanting young woman, but never did he act upon his little crush. And yes, Y/N had a little crush on Remus ever since she met the gang at Hogwarts, but neither did she act upon it either. After all, she was seen as the little kid that was always a grade younger, so how was she to know that within one year, everything had changed?</p><p>Smoothing over her hair one last time, Y/N shook off her anxieties. It was just a party. Her and Remus have spent almost everyday together for the past year, and tonight was going to be no different. Just hanging out with her best friend.</p><p>Remus approached the drinks table and poured himself a glass of juice, he didn’t feel like drinking tonight. The evening had started and most of the Order already arrived, sitting down amongst each other to chat, eat or stand up and dance. It was, he thought, a very well pulled off night. James managed to book a mildly popular band, and the basement of Grimmauld Place was magically enlarged to resemble a dance hall. Everyone was dressed in 50s style formal evening wear.</p><p>Everyone was the merriest he’d seen in a little while, yet part of him was uneasy. He was on edge, as if he was expecting something. Or someone, more like. He was waiting for Y/N. Y/N, the naive little girl whom he saw tag along with Lily sometimes at Hogwarts. Y/N, the dazzling breath of fresh air that stumbled into the kitchen one afternoon for lunch, invited by James. Y/N, the beautiful soul that just stuck around and mesmerizingly became his best friend. Y/N became his routine, his home, his one to lean on and his one to protect. Within a year, she grew into something more than a friend to Remus, but did that really change everything?</p><p>Yes, everything had changed. Remus had a gut feeling she was his ‘one’ from the second he set eyes on her and shook her hand, to hearing her speak during that lunch, to eventually, the thousands of hours they spent together, paired up on missions for the Order. Slowly but surely, he knew. From the uncountable laughs they had with each other, to the late-night cups of tea they shared, to the numerous times they confided in each other… Somewhere along the way, Remus knew that he was in love with Y/N. Of course, with him being him, the realization also came with the severe brushing off of there being any way Y/N could feel the same way about him.</p><p>Yet sometimes, even the most self-deprecating parts of him would wonder whether it was possible that his feelings were reciprocated… like their hugs that seemed to feel longer, or how close Y/N would hold his face each time they shared a near-death experience on an Order mission, or even the fact that Y/N seemed to always volunteer for missions that he’d be present on…</p><p>No matter how she might have felt, Remus knew that she was the brightest, funniest, cutest and kindest witch he had ever met. He cherished their friendship very much, and wouldn’t trade it for the world. Too bad he couldn’t accept that he was the brightest, funniest, cutest and kindest wizard Y/N had ever met… yet.</p><p>“Hey mate, how’s it going?” Sirius walked beside Remus and clapped him on the back, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sirius looked flushed, as if straight off the dance floor, and he already loosened his tie.</p><p>Before Remus could answer, both he and Sirius saw someone come down the stairs and turned in that direction.</p><p>Y/N emerged into the room, looking around for her closest friends.</p><p>Remus gaped at her from across the room, feeling as if he had the wind knocked out of his chest. He’d seen her and found her beautiful in almost any attire; casual wizard robes, baggy and comfortable loungewear, formal Ministry uniform… but never like this. Properly dolled up with lipstick and hair in an updo, wearing an elegant dress that stopped above her knee, matching gloves adorning her fingers and arms.</p><p>Before Y/N could spot Remus and Sirius back, she was swept away by Lily, who gushed over how much she loved their gowns, rushing Y/N over to her table.</p><p>“I see the way you look at her, you know?” Sirius softly elbowed Remus as he followed his friend’s gaze over to Lily’s table.</p><p>“Who?” Remus stammered, turning towards Sirius.</p><p>“Lily,” Sirius said sarcastically, hunching over tantalizingly. “No, Y/N of course.”</p><p>“We’re- we’re just friends. It’s not like that with me and her.” Remus shook his head, taking a gulp out of his glass.</p><p>“Why not?” Sirius pursed his lips, shaking his head in turn and looked over at Y/N again. “No, man. I see it, we all do. You have love for her yes, but you are also in love with her.”</p><p>Remus sighed. He looked over almost longingly at Y/N, who was now eating out of James’ plate as he was too busy feeling up Lily’s pregnant stomach.</p><p>“Worst is, she looks at you the same way too. You know?” Sirius continued.</p><p>Remus’ heart leaped at the prospect of that, one that he countlessly daydreamed about.</p><p>“We can’t, she can’t- not with me.” Remus sighed dejectedly.</p><p>Sirius turned towards him, an abnormally serious expression on his face.</p><p>“I’m not going to argue or tell you what to do, Moony, whatever self-destruction you do on your own time-“</p><p>Remus chuckled and punched him jokingly on the arm.</p><p>“I’m just telling you.” Sirius said, his own chuckles dying down. “And I have a feeling you already know, anyways.”</p><p>And before Remus could retort again, Sirius adopted back his humorous demeanor, clinked his glass against Remus’ and strolled away. He joined James’ table, say hi to and hugging Y/N. She looked up and spotted Remus, but before she could open her mouth to call out to him, the tall brown-haired man’s attention got taken by a short, grubby-looking one.</p><p>“Hey, Lupin how ‘re ya?” Mundungus Fletcher said to Remus, raising his glass to him.</p><p>“I’m doing fine, Mundungus and you?” Remus answered politely, reluctantly tearing his eyes off of Y/N. “Don’t tell me you accidentally stole from a werewolf again, and now they’re pissed off and threatening to hunt you down at the next full moon-“</p><p>“Oi, that happened one time!”</p><p>As the evening progressed, Y/N felt like she was getting the chance to mingle with every single guest but Remus. She sat with Mad-Eye Moody, who took the time to tell her in detail about how he lost his eye, then to her relief, got dragged away by Rebeus Hagrid to dance. Extremely grateful he did not step on any of her toes, she was now sharing a slice of cake with Alice Longbottom, listening to her and her husband Frank’s craziest Auror stories.</p><p>Whatever Y/N was doing, from time to time, her eyes would wander across the party and land on Remus. She was happy, but it made her even cheerier to spot him laughing with members of the Order, or just talking vividly about something, wishing she could listen in on his conversations. Another reason she couldn’t quite help but look for him was how dashing he looked in his suit, the tailoring fitting his tall form perfectly and his brown hair styled slightly.</p><p>And sometimes, she’d catch him gazing back at her amidst the crowd. They’d lock eyes and give each other a wide, blushing smile before focusing back on whoever they were with at the moment.</p><p>The band quieted down, pausing their set of upbeat 50s dance music, as Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew rose on top of the small stage with glasses in their hands. Y/N turned around in her seat like everybody else to pay attention to the three Marauders, who carried on to deliver a hilarious congratulatory speech for James and Lily.</p><p>“So now, we will be carrying on with a vote to see which of the three of us the baby will be named after!” Remus boomed, laughing and raising his glass.</p><p>“Rubbish, don’t listen to him- I made James promise me in 5th year to name his first son Sirius-“ Sirius yelled over everybody’s laughter.</p><p>“James, Lily, I’ll do anything right now- you want me to dance? Do a cartwheel, or what if I sang-“ Peter squeaked.</p><p>“Wormy, I promise you no one wants to see you do any of those-“ Sirius cried out.</p><p>Y/N and Remus laughed heartily along with everyone else, watching Sirius and Peter begin drunkingly trying to out-sing each other in front of James and Lily’s table, who were wiping tears of laughter off their faces. Remus looked away from his friends from on top of the stage and looked down among the tables, spotting Y/N grinning up at them with her cheek in her palm. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up at him too, raising her eyebrows comically and mouthed a “Great speech!” with a thumbs up.</p><p>Said speech suddenly turned into a Marauders karaoke performance, as Sirius, Remus and Peter broke out in a surprisingly not terrible rendition of “Isn’t She Lovely”. James jumped on stage too, joining his friends and singing into his glass as if it were a microphone, and Lily was in the table nearest to them, getting her hands on a camera and furiously snapping pictures away.</p><p>It came to an end when Sirius tried to pick Peter up and both tumbled over James and Remus. Albus Dumbledore quickly got up on stage, shooing them down and raised his glass to the Order, and the band picked up the music again, everybody’s attention spanning out once more.</p><p>“Finally, I get to spend a moment with you.”</p><p>Y/N felt a soft hand graze her shoulder and a voice say, before looking up to see Remus smiling at her, taking the seat beside hers.</p><p>“Rem, hey!” She exclaimed out of joy, leaning over to give him a quick hug. They both lingered a second there, taking in each other’s touch and scent before pulling away. “That was some speech, I think I almost pissed myself and your voice, you’re not a bad singer!”</p><p>They caught each other up on their individual experiences of the party, laughing lightheartedly and snacking on the catering. Having been surrounded by people all night, they finally felt at ease, talking closely to one another.</p><p>Y/N and Remus were so absorbed in each other and their conversation, it took Sirius three calls of Y/N’s name over the band music for her to snap her head in his direction.</p><p>“Come dance!” Y/N read Sirius’ lips say and shooting Remus a smile, she let Sirius grab her hand and pull her on the dance floor.</p><p>Remus, from the table, watched Y/N and Sirius dance clumsily. Sirius held her waist with one hand and her hand in his out at arm’s distance loosely, the two stumbling against the beat of the song. Remus gazed at Y/N’s gentle figure, how lively her face was as she sang and giggled, her legs attempt to match the music. She did a really great job with her dress, he mused, eyes traveling to her hips and waist, which Sirius’ hand was on.</p><p>All of a sudden, his chest tightened at the sight. All of a sudden, he wasn’t enjoying watching his best mate dance with her anymore. He felt like Sirius’ hands shouldn’t be there, albeit innocently. He wanted it to be his hands on Y/N’s waist.</p><p>Getting up, he strode over to the dance floor, dodging between the bodies and joining Sirius and Y/N.</p><p>“Rem!” Y/N called out when she saw him, beaming at him.</p><p>She turned away from Sirius, swaying her hips still to the music. The band began to play a bouncy “The Way You Look Tonight”, and Remus began dancing with Y/N. Sirius slid away from the pair, waving furiously at James. Once he caught his eye, Sirius pointed fervently at them and James’ eyes widened. James was grinning broadly as he approached the band, whispering something into the main singer’s ear. He turned back towards Sirius and gave him two thumbs up, who gave an accomplished nod.</p><p>Y/N and Remus danced holding each others’ hands, bobbing to the lively song. They messed around with a bunch of tricks, Remus spinning Y/N on the spot, then spun her out and back in again when she accidentally collided into a couple. Their limbs were in a tangle as Y/N was in a continuous fit of giggles, sending blood to creep up Remus’ cheeks. They were in the middle of seeing whether Remus could pull off a dramatic tango dip with Y/N when the song ended, and the band picked up a much slower, romantic tempo.</p><p>They both froze, staring at each other in the eyes intently as they heard the mood switch. Remus gazed at Y/N’s slightly shocked expression that mirrored his as he kept his strong hold on her. They paused in their position for a second, Remus holding Y/N slanted in the air as he felt her chest pant against his.</p><p>
  <em>“These arms of mine, they are yearning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yearning from wanting you”</em>
</p><p>Slowly, Remus brought Y/N back up to standing, catching his own breath from their previous silly dancing, as well as the newly instilled tension. Y/N reached up to fix his collar, folding over the fabric properly and her hands lingered on his chest as she searched his eyes for what to do next.</p><p>“May I?” Remus breathed out, voice soft, his hand tentatively going up to Y/N’s waist.</p><p>Y/N nodded, eyes entranced in Remus’. Remus’ hand placed itself on the thin of her waist, his large palm securing itself around it. Y/N licked her lips, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. The feeling of Remus having his hand firmly there was very different from having Sirius’.</p><p>She raised her adjacent hand onto his shoulder, and rested her other one in Remus’ hand, his long fingers enveloping hers.</p><p>
  <em>“These arms of mine, they are burning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Burning from wanting you”</em>
</p><p>They began to dance, the music, decor and dress making them feel like they were at a fancy, lavish ball. Y/N looked above Remus’ shoulder as they revolved slowly on the spot, bodies moving together.</p><p>
  <em>“And if you would let them hold you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, how grateful I will be”</em>
</p><p>It felt so incredibly…nice. Y/N closed her eyes as she rested her chin on his broad shoulder, letting his larger figure guide her. She relaxed in his embrace. Remus could stay here forever, he thought, as he held Y/N ever so tenderly, wrapping his whole arm around her middle. With his hand now on her back, he drew her nearer to him. Their chests touched, and Remus protectively kept his arm around her. He wanted to hold Y/N into him like this all the time.</p><p>Y/N lifted her head off his shoulder to look back at him, their faces mere inches away from each other. Instantly, they smiled, gazing at each other.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.” Remus said lowly, in barely more than a murmur.</p><p>Y/N kept her smile, eyes breaking away to close themselves.</p><p>“You are.” She said, opening them again.</p><p>The flicker in Remus’ eyes she saw was incomparable to anything in the world. She’d seen it every time she gave him a compliment.</p><p>He merely shook his head, keeping her pressed against him as their feet stepped around in a dance.</p><p>He found Y/N’s eyes again.</p><p>“I, I want to say something. But I’m scared-“ He began to express.</p><p>“I know.” Y/N nodded, eyes imploring. “I know. Me too.”</p><p>“Right now… I’m not, I’m not holding you like just a friend.” Remus continued. He swore Y/N was able to feel his chest hammering against his chest. He felt hers against his do so too.</p><p>“I know.” Y/N continued to nod. “I feel it too.”</p><p>Remus’ expression broke out into the most heartfelt smile. Deep down, he always knew they had something. But this was the first time he had ever heard her confirm it, say it back. For a second, he was the happiest man in the whole entire world, the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. To have the one person he loved feel the same way back towards him. He had never felt this way before.</p><p>“I don’t know how we can, how-“</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Y/N said once again, eyes glossy looking at him.</p><p>She knew what he was thinking. As his best friend, it was impossible she didn’t. She knew the whirlwind of worries he must have been feeling. The War ravaging their community, everyone getting married out of haste, getting pregnant. Remus’ lycanthropy shredding his self-worth, him having convinced himself that he would never find someone that would love a werewolf. She knew.</p><p>“Let’s just forget about the rest of the world tonight.” She said, lips pursing into a bittersweet smile.</p><p>Her hand left his shoulder and went to cradle the side of his head, thumb caressing over a scar she knew he had behind his ear.</p><p>Remus smiled back, leaning his head into the touch of her hand.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He bent his outstretched arm, bringing their hands in, clutching her hand into his chest tightly.</p><p>“Okay.” Y/N took one last look at Remus’ hazel brown eyes, then tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She rested her cheek against his, as they continued to dance.</p><p>Their sorrows and worries melted away as they swayed together, on the dance floor. They held each other as close as they could, neither of them wanting to break apart anytime soon. In each other’s arms, they stayed the rest of the night, for at least in this dance, they knew, they were each other’s.</p><p>
  <em>“I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight”</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>
  <em>“At long last, love has arrived</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I thank God I'm alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're just too good to be true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't take my eyes off of you”</em>
</p><p>1993, present date.</p><p>As the song ended, Y/N lifted her chin from Remus’ shoulder to stare up at him.</p><p>The sun had fully risen into the morning sky, which was taking on a warmer shade of blue. From their little hill outside the Forest woods, birds flew out, into the horizon of the Lake.</p><p>She was smiling, but there was no bittersweetness to it. Only serenity, love and peaceful ease.</p><p>“Sorry, my hand got all sweaty.” She breathed, breaking apart from Remus to wipe her clammy hand on her jacket.</p><p>Remus chuckled, pulling away from her as well to wipe his eye with the sleeve of his long coat.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” Y/N gazed at Remus, worried.</p><p>“Oh, you know the sun,” He shrugged, shaking his head. “The light, you know from the sunrise, burnt my eyes and made ‘em water-“</p><p>“Remus…” Y/N simpered, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck.</p><p>Remus smiled gleefully, squeezing his arms around her waist and hugging her back. Eyes closed, the golden sunlight dancing at his eyelids.</p><p>“I love you so much.” He said, pulling back to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They danced to a few more songs, holding each other and admiring how shimmering the Lake had gotten.</p><p>“I like these secret dates.” Remus hummed, pressing his lips to Y/N’s forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Y/N sighed contently.</p><p>“The really early morning is not so bad when I get to watch the sunrise with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus’ life was lived in cycles, various phases of the moon commandeering partially how he felt. </p><p>His sex drive was always pretty high; how could he not feel desire- when he had Y/N around him in his life. They had a great sex life, and Remus was definitely one to get ‘love boners’, where he would see Y/N do something not remotely suggestive but would get the desire to fuck out of sheer adoration..</p><p>When the full moon came close, however… it was on a whole other level. His body carried tension and almost an incurable itch on the days preceding his transformation. His senses flared like a wolf’s, like hearing, touch and vision. It was his sense of smell, however, that enhanced the most. For about 2-5 days leading to the full moon, his smell became much sharper. If Y/N had recently showered, her fresh scent would overwhelm his nostrils, or if she got sweaty too. The second she got aroused, Remus would be able to pick it up, and the urge to bury his face in between her legs would wash over him.</p><p>So, he 300% got way hornier during this period of time. Paired up with his senses on overdrive, all he could think about during those few days was sex with Y/N, the tiniest things she did would get him instantly hard. He’d be turned on all the time.</p><p>As the month of September came to a close, both Y/N could definitely sense her husband’s even-higher-than-normal yearning. Remus’ persona in public never revealed how much of a beast he could be in the bedroom, always calm, respectful, prudent. He treated Y/N with the upmost care, and once they got to Hogwarts, with the upmost professionalism. That quickly faltered in the last couple of days.</p><p>The second students were out of her last class, he had her pushed up against the wall, the door of the classroom safely locked. Y/N even had to cancel one Charms practice session, because Remus wasn’t able to keep his hands off her: pulling her close to him and rubbing her back while he buried his nose in the perfume of her hair. When they graded or read together in the evenings, he would bend her over the desk, then take her again in the shower that night. Every morning, Y/N would wake up in the best way possible, feeling Remus’ tight hold behind her and his already hard cock rutting up against the flesh of her butt.</p><p>This morning, however, the couple wasn’t able to squeeze in a nice wake-up shag. They had overslept, and Y/N who started at 9am while Remus at 10, had to to get to class. She hurried off, getting dressed and down for a quick breakfast, leaving Remus waking up alone, humping the sheets slightly.</p><p>His frustrations lasted all day, and definitely were not aided when he saw that Y/N was wearing his favourite pair of pants of hers at lunchtime. While the way they looked at each other always somewhat hinted at their romance, Remus’ gaze was especially obvious, like he was mentally undressing her everywhere they went.</p><p>He was presently in between classes, sitting at a table in the staff room and trailing his wand over the lines of a student’s essay he was reading. He lifted his head when he heard the door creak open, and Y/N walked in happily, carrying a stack of papers in her hands. His thread was almost thrown back as he caught a whiff of her, just pure her, mixed with a hint of… arousal? She was wet, Remus thought lewdly.</p><p>Spotting Remus, Y/N gave him a big smile, then turned towards a little desk that had some of her stuff on it. Remus gave her a cheeky wink before his eyes followed her, unabashedly fixed on how those pants fit her so nicely. Y/N bent down to store the papers into her bag, and Remus quickly had to look away, forcing his gaze on the window before he would get hard.</p><p>“Hi, my love.” He smiled gently as she approached him, turning his chair and pulling her onto his lap.</p><p>“Rem!” Y/N whispered, jerking her head towards Professor Sprout.</p><p>She was the only other teacher there, but to Remus’ greatest delight, she seemed to have snoozed off in her armchair.</p><p>“She’s asleep.” Remus whispered back, hands running everywhere on Y/N’s body as she settled herself comfortably in his lap. “Besides, I missed you.”</p><p>“Aw, pumpkin-“ Y/N giggled, accepting Remus’ kiss as he pressed his lips on hers. “I, missed, you, too” She murmured in between kisses.</p><p>Remus’ hands were getting antsy, as one went to go squeeze Y/N’s breasts and the other caressed over her butt, smoothing over the thin fabric of her dress pants. The kiss deepened as they both began breathing heavier.</p><p>“Don’t,” Y/N breathed in, breaking apart from Remus’ soft face. “Don’t you have class in like-“ She glanced at the clock. “5 minutes?!”</p><p>Remus peered over her head and groaned, shaking his tousled head. “And you do too darling, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s my last one of the day.” Y/N frowned.</p><p>Remus’ gaze softened, nuzzling Y/N’s nose with the tip of his own, in a cute little Eskimo kiss- type action.</p><p>“I really love these pants, you know, I’m wondering if you wore these on purpose” He grinned, the hand on her butt petting the material softly.</p><p>“Maybe, I did….” Y/N smiled back, their faces centimeters away from each other’s.</p><p>Remus, ears full of Y/N’s voice, nose full of Y/N’s natural homey scent, didn’t register the door opening again and they both turned with a jolt, when they heard Professor McGonagall clear her throat.</p><p>Y/N jumped out of Remus’ lap, Remus smoothing his hands that were all over her body, over his robes.</p><p>“Hi, Professor McGonagall- I was just- we were just getting ready for our next l-lesson.” Y/N stammered, face growing hot in embarrassment.</p><p>“Yes, class, here- I’ll walk you to your class, darling.” Remus said, bowing his head and following Y/N out of the staff room.</p><p>“Mhmm.” Professor McGonagall hummed, peering at the two through her thin rectangle glasses. She didn’t bother reminding them they could call her ‘Minerva’, but as they shuffled out the door, her thin lips curled up in amusement. “Oh, Pomona, I’m sure you are very lucky to be dead asleep right now.” She whispered, to the Herbology teacher whose eyes were sealed shut.</p><p>In the hallway, Y/N and Remus burst out laughing once they got a safe distance away.</p><p>“I am never going to emotionally recover from that.” Remus choked in between gasps for breath.</p><p>“Please, I’m never going to look her in the eye ever again.” Y/N howled, wiping a tear with her wrist. “I mean, at least we were just sitting… and not actually doing.. anything.”</p><p>They walked along a couple stairways, their body language having adjusted to the busy Castle. </p><p>“Thanks for walking me, you didn’t have to.” Y/N said, once they reached the Charms classroom. She stood back to the door, hands behind her on the doorknob.</p><p>Remus simply smiled courteously, eyes drifting down her. Then, quickly, he peered around them and into the classroom. Seeing it was empty, he reached behind Y/N, turned the doorknob and swirled her inside, pressing her up against the door.</p><p>“Oh, Rem-“ Y/N squeaked in surprise, but her voice faded into a soft moan as Remus kissed her, her arms going up to wrap around his neck.</p><p>“Sorry, my love, I just can’t get enough of you.” Remus chuckled when they finally pulled apart.</p><p>“Hmm.” Y/N licked her lips. Feeling Remus casing her in against the door like this, his big build towering over her, made her knees all weak. “Okay, you know the best part about these pants?” She inquired.</p><p>“Hmm? Tell me, sweetheart.” Remus mused, eyelids growing heavy as he stared into her face.</p><p>She rose on her tippy toes to meet the height of Remus’ ears, “The material is so thin-”</p><p>She spun around, facing the door and pressed her backside against Remus’ front, feeling him through his trousers.</p><p>Gasping as Remus’ large hands went up to squeeze both her breasts, further pushing her against the door as he pressed himself against her smaller body, she said, “-I have to wear a thong.”</p><p>Remus’ hands on her froze, his eyes growing dark. A low growl was ebbing up his throat but before he could respond, Y/N snaked out of his hold.</p><p>“Okay, bye honey- have a good class!” Y/N chirped, grinning widely as she opened the door to let a group of students in.</p><p>Remus composed himself in a fraction of a second, a hand raking through his hazel locks in attempt to comb them over.</p><p>“Hi, Professor Lupin!” Some students said, happy to see him, to which he answered with a polite and kind “Hello, hello!”, and “Hello, Dean!”.</p><p>Once Y/N’s class was over, she hurried up to her living quarters. After taking a hot shower, she climbed onto the bed, in nothing but a thong and one of Remus’ big sleeping shirts. She lied down comfortably, fingers toying with the collar as she waited for her husband. He had one other class after hers and should be finished soon.</p><p>Accurately enough, Remus’ figure appeared in the fireplace a few minutes later. His footsteps approached the bedroom and as he entered, his belt was already clinking as he was unfastening it with one hand.</p><p>“Oh, baby.” He hummed appreciatively as he took in the sight of Y/N, splayed across their bed, thighs balmy and exposed. “Is that my shirt?”</p><p>Y/N nodded, appreciating how Remus’ locks of hair had fallen on his forehead, as if he was constantly running his fingers through them- which he did, in attempt to concentrate when he was giving his last lessons of the day.</p><p>Gripping the hem, Y/N lifted the shirt off, exposing her naked chest. Remus made a guttural sound as he lunged forward, going to squeeze, lick and suck over her breasts. His hands wandered south, grazing the wet spot on the cotton stripe that covered Y/N’s mound.</p><p>“And whose pussy is this, hmm?” Remus snarled slightly, canines shining as his lips curled into an eager smirk.</p><p>Y/N licked her lips as she decided not to answer, her eyes had a glint to them when she stared back challengingly at her husband.</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow, but kept an unfazed demeanour. He stepped back from the bed, taking a stand at the edge of it.</p><p>“Okay, baby girl, I see how you’re being. Turn around for me.”</p><p>Y/N looked up at him excitedly before slowly turning on the bed, onto her stomach.</p><p>Remus let out a small appreciative growl at the sight of Y/N’s ass covered only by a thin thong, right in front of him ready for him to ravage.</p><p>“Should’ve started with an easier question, kitten- who does this ass belong to?” Remus simpered.</p><p>He bent forward to squeeze both cheeks in his large hands, then went on to graze his teeth softly against the flesh of her ass. He could smell her arousal fully now, the scent of her wetness entering his nostrils and clouding his vision.</p><p>When Y/N merely arched her lower back to stick our her bum more prominently, wiggling it, Remus cursed. He roughly palmed the flesh before he lifted his hand and delivered a loud swat to it.</p><p>Y/N gripped the sheets in her hands as she yelped out of pleasure.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you, you wanted a good spanking from daddy, huh?” Remus hummed, rubbing over the spot soothingly. </p><p>“Yes.” Y/N breathed out shakily. “Please.”</p><p>Remus kneaded the flesh in his hands and reveled in the way it would bounce after he spanked it a few more times.</p><p>“Oh darling,” he cooed, bending down to leave a slow trail of kisses up Y/N’s back. “Your little bum looks so cute marked up in pink by my hands.”</p><p>The skin had pinked, and a considerable area too, considering how large Remus’ hands were.</p><p>“Remus, I’m- I’m so wet for you.” Y/N cried, lifting her lower body weight onto her knees so Remus could see her pussy in the air. Glistening and dripping in arousal.</p><p>The sight sent adrenaline down Remus’ groin, his cock now painfully hard and straining against his trousers. He could in a flash, shed his lower layers and pound into Y/N’s cunt as his urges wished him to, but he had to get a taste first.</p><p>“Really?” He said as he kneeled down on the side of the bed, now eye-level with Y/N’s core. He peeled back her thong, throwing it further on the bed.</p><p>“Yes, oh God, please.”</p><p>Remus peered over Y/N’s legs to see her face, scrunched up in anticipation. His hands trailed over the side of her thighs, sending visible shivers down her spine. </p><p>“Now, will you be a good girl and tell me… who this pretty ass and pussy belong to?” He said in a low purr, voice husky.</p><p>Y/N’s pussy clenched as she felt his face so close to where she needed him to be, his hands cementing themselves around her legs.</p><p>“Yours, Remmy, I’m all yours, now please-“ she begged, tears prickling at her eyes because of how much she ached for his touch.</p><p>Remus’ hands softly grazed down her back and pressed harshly once they got to the lower part where the curve of her ass began, and pulled her cunt straight into his face.</p><p>“Merlin, you smell so fucking sweet.” He swooned, inhaling deeply before quite literally diving into her cunt, his warm tongue stretching to lick against her clit.</p><p>Y/N’s eyes rolled back, her head pressing harder into the pillow. “Fuck…” She choked out. Her hips gyrated against Remus’ face, but his firm hold locked her in place as he devoured her.</p><p>They both moaned, Remus’ tongue running up her slit a couple times to lap up all the slickness and fully taste it. He gave her clit a quick kiss before sucking on it, taking it in between his lips. </p><p>“Fuck, r-right there.” Y/N breathed out, finally feeling an ounce of her desire fulfilled. </p><p>Remus licked sloppily at her clit, drawing wet circles with his tongue as his entire face was engulfed in her, her wetness dripping and coating his chin and nose. He sighed contently, closing his eyes as he ate her out, his own cock plumping at the feeling of her hips and legs trembling.</p><p>It was like meditation, the wolf inside him finally somewhat being appeased. He lapped at her cunt like it was the last thing he’d ever do, tongue running through the soft folds that were sopping and slick from the mix of her arousal and his spit.<br/>
“Oh, Rem, oh-“ Y/N moaned, face scrunched in pleasure. The coil in her abdomen wound tighter, she was getting closer and she pushed her hips back against Remus’ mouth. He groaned into her cunt, his hands squeezing her fleshy hips harder, desperately stuffing his face into her. He loved it. </p><p>He maintained his rhythm, focusing on suckling and flicking his tongue on her clit until she came with a cry, hips shaking out of his hold. He flattened his tongue to run it up her labia, and ended by planting a tender kiss on her sensitive clit before pulling away, slightly more sated than before.</p><p>“Delicious.” Remus panted, standing up and watching Y/N languidly turn over onto her back once again. He wiped his mouth and the tip of his nose clean with the back of his hand, Y/N watching with her face hot.</p><p>Y/N scooted to sit at the edge of the bed, ogling him. He towered over her as he stayed standing, looking down at her through heavy hungry eyelids, covered by his brown hair that was getting slightly messier.</p><p>“Wanna taste you.” Y/N smiled, reaching behind Remus’ kneecaps to bring him closer.</p><p>Remus chuckled darkly, his long arm needing to barely reach to stroke Y/N’s jaw.</p><p>“You look so cute from up here, dove, makes me want to play with you and see you cum, all over again.” He said, voice low.</p><p>Y/N bit her lip, not breaking eye contact with her husband.</p><p>“So gorgeous.” He groaned as Y/N took his thumb between her lips, suckling the pad of the finger. “You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking.. of what I want to do to you, how much I want to take that body of yours.”</p><p>“Then take me.” Y/N exhaled, mouth letting go of his thumb and smiling devilishly.</p><p>Remus’ eyes, if possible, turned darker in desire and he bent down, kissing Y/N passionately on the lips as his hands travelled down her naked torso. </p><p>“Hmm, you’re so small, kitten,” Remus hummed, eyes following his hand that went to cup in between her legs. “Look how small your little pussy is in my hand.”</p><p>His fingers curled to feel how wet it was, Y/N spreading her thighs apart for him to access easier. He used his middle and ring finger to lather up some of her slickness, then dragged them up to her clit and started soft circles on it. Y/N whimpered, legs closing from how sensitive her bud was from her previous orgasm.</p><p>“Now, now pet.” Remus tutted, pulling away.</p><p>He licked the tips of his fingers clean, then shrugged off his woolly cardigan, hanging it on the back of a nearby chair. The full moon approaching always got his body temperature hotter than usual, so he skipped wearing a cloak today, and was left in his white dress shirt and tie. He slowly rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. Y/N couldn’t keep her eyes off his hands as he did so. Long, mature fingers with metal rings adorning the base of each.</p><p>“Keep your legs nice and spread f’me, alright, as I stuff you with my fingers.”</p><p>Bending forward again, he leaned one arm on the bed beside Y/N as his other hand found her clit again. The thick pads of his fingers played with her clit, rubbing the spot as Y/N bit her lip, body firing up for another orgasm.</p><p>“So cute, button.” He mused, nuzzling the top of Y/N’s head. “Look at that, your clit feels so little under my fingers, don’t you think? And your cunt, ah-“</p><p>He dipped a finger inside her, sliding right in and quickly added another one. Slowly petting the soft spongy walls of Y/N’s pussy, Y/N mewled, rutting her hips for more.</p><p>“So tight, so full just of my fingers. Tell me darling, do you like my fingers?”</p><p>“Mhhm.” Y/N nodded as Remus sped up. “Love your fingers, your hands, they’re so b-big.” She choked out, head hanging back as he fingered her.</p><p>“You like that? You fucking love how I can get you off with just m’fingers, yeah?” Remus crooned, watching Y/N adoringly as he was knuckles deep inside her, his rings feeling cold upon her entrance.</p><p>Y/N opened her eyes, meeting Remus’ soft, scar-decorated face and turned her head to kiss him. Remus suckled on her spit-slicked lips, maintaining his fingers and bent his hand for the bone of his palm to press against her clit. Y/N gasped into the kiss, lips gaped apart as she whimpered into Remus’ mouth. Remus smiled, loving how flustered she was as she struggled to kiss him back, soaking in all her little cries and noises she made. </p><p>His fingers inside her were going so fast, relentlessly hitting her g-spot over and over that his hard palm was grinding against her clit incessantly. Faster than the first time, she came, squeezing onto his forearm.</p><p>Fingers riding out her high, they slowed and pulled out, drenched in her wetness. Y/N collapsed onto her back, chest heaving.</p><p>“Oh, baby you are so beautiful.” Remus simpered, climbing on the bed and leaning over her to kiss her everywhere; her shoulders, neck, cheeks. “You think you got another one in you, bunny? Think you can let Moony bury his cock inside you?”</p><p>“Yes, give it to me please.” Y/N grinned widely, licking her lips and pulled Remus down by his tie, locking lips with him once more. “Need you inside me.”</p><p>“Oh, puppy. I am going to ruin you.” Remus said, this time in such a low murmur that had he not been an inch close to Y/N’s face, her ears wouldn’t have registered the tone.</p><p>Y/N sat up, helping her husband rid himself of his clothes. His bare chest exposed a few thin scars, which Y/N quickly smoothed her hands and lips over, routinely giving love to them, as she knew it was the part Remus couldn’t stand of his body.</p><p>Remus freed his hard-on, which was blushed an angry shade of dark pink. The bulbous head had been leaking of precum for a while now, and he exhaled a couple ragged breaths when he stroked himself, hand twisting around his tip. Y/N had leaned over to their bedside table to open a condom, and she replaced his hand with hers, pumping his long member before sliding it on. Remus already felt himself throb, and he knew that soon he’d be even more as Y/N’s pussy felt 100 times better than her hand.</p><p>“How do you want me?” Y/N breathed, backing up to the head of the bed as Remus went on his knees.</p><p>This was more of a rhetorical question, really, as it has been like this for years, that at every moon cycle end, their favourite was for Remus to take Y/N from behind. Y/N turned onto her elbows and knees, bending forward to prop her ass up.</p><p>“That’s it, good girl.” Remus licked his lips, lining himself up and pushed his cock slowly into Y/N’s warmth. </p><p>He let out a loud hiss, face contorted in pleasure as he sank fully into her, his long, hard member stretching Y/N out to the fullest, filling her to the brim. “Merlin.” He said through gritted teeth, eyes dropping to where he disappeared into Y/N’s behind. “You always manage to stay so tight for me, darling- fuck, your pussy’s just squeezing m’cock so right, isn’t it?”</p><p>Y/N merely moaned, head dropping forward as she balanced her upper weight on her elbows, overwhelmed by feeling every single vein of Remus’ cock sliding in and out of her slowly. She clenched hard around him, causing his hips to tremor as Remus’ senses, including touch, were amplified tenfold.</p><p>He ceased momentarily, his cock just resting heavy inside Y/N’s cunt, his head deep at her g-spot. Y/N mewled, arching her back and twerked her hips, fucking herself back onto his cock. Remus growled at the sight, spanked her once, then his hands dived to grab the curve of her waist as he snapped, hips pounding into her now mercilessly.</p><p>“Oh God, fuck!” Y/N cried out with her head thrown back, as her elbows gave out from underneath her and her face sank forward into a heap of pillows. Her ass still up in the air, flesh slightly pink from Remus’ spanks delivered to it- it was a wonder how he didn’t cum from the sight of that alone as he fucked her from behind.</p><p>Remus kept up his quick rhythm, hips thrusting into her ruthlessly. They were both close, and Remus fucked into Y/N without an ounce or self-restraint left. He grunted loudly as she fell forward and her inner walls clenching down onto his member. His cock slipped in and out of her deliciously, as she had gotten so wet for him, sinful sounds echoing the room.</p><p>He bent forward, chest pressing against her back, their skin sweaty.<br/>
“‘S that feel good, darling?” Remus said, lips ghosting over Y/N’s ear. She shuddered, his breath sending shivers up her neck as she felt him so close. His voice wasn’t his usual chesty, tenor honey-like. His words were uttered in a guttural one, his voice deeper, lower, sounding from the back of his throat. “You’re taking me so well- your pussy feels like heaven, sweetheart.”</p><p>Y/N’s ears registered the praise as music, living for it. He adjusted his hips slightly to accommodate the new angle, thrusting to make sure he was hitting all the spots in Y/N he knew she liked.</p><p>“Mphhhm, please baby,” Y/N moaned, voice slightly muffled into the pillow. She turned her head to the side to rest her cheek on it instead. “Please Remus, oh-“ her voice whimpered, a little more clearly now.</p><p>Remus’ large hands had been gripping onto the flesh of Y/N’s hips roughly, tightly. He moved one up to her breasts, grabbing it and massaging it. His breath was hot on her back. He was nearing his orgasm too, his breathing loud and shaggy. Heaving grunts echoed off the walls of the rooms, and Y/N arched her back to feel his chest rise up and down against it.</p><p>Remus let out a growl as he felt his cock be swallowed up in her cunt, her ribbed walls enveloping it so nicely as he ploughed into her. </p><p>“You’re close aren’t you, dove?” He murmured into her neck with the same low voice, placing wet kisses onto it. Her hair was out of the way onto the other side, and he tasted the slight stickiness of how sweaty their night’s activities had gotten her. </p><p>“Yes, yes, ye-es” Y/N chanted in a strangled voice, her words getting split at her throat from Remus’ vigorous pounding.</p><p>“Can tell from how tightly you’re squeezing me- shit, not going to last long either inside you like this. C’mon baby, c’mon. Cum for me.”</p><p>It was all too much. Y/N shaked as she felt Remus pump into her a few more crucial times. He felt so thick in her walls, his girth filling her up like no other. Moaning, her hips grinded back into Remus as she started to cum. She felt his warm hand reach down her belly and down to between her thighs and with the added pressure from the circles he rubbed on her clit, she came with a shudder. Her body shook as her breath caught in her throat, a string of profanities leaving her lips. Y/N’s sounds of pleasure filled Remus’ ears, driving him further into ecstasy.</p><p>“Good girl.” Remus purred, hips jerking forward frantically. </p><p>“Remus, fill me up-“ Y/N moaned, knowing Remus loved hearing his name fall off her tongue like that. She propped herself back onto her elbow, reaching one hand behind her to hold the back of Remus’ neck. </p><p>Remus pressed the side of his face into Y/N’s neck, her hand keeping him close to her. He growled into her ear, the low sound vibrating from his throat enough to make Y/N’s eyes roll back. Driving his cock into her, desperately chasing his high, he rutted his cock into her walls. His entire body strained as all his muscles worked to relieve himself, needily fucking out his animalistic urges. He came with a gasp, his hips jerked harshly as he shot ropes and ropes of cum into the condom. </p><p>Panting, he hunched forward as his cock kept twitching. </p><p>His whole muscular body trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut in the pleasure of his long-needed release. His hand was grasped onto Y/N’s chest and she loved the feeling, tilting her hips forward to match the movements of Remus’ orgasm.</p><p>Wheezing slightly, Remus finally pulled out of her slowly, Y/N whimpering slightly as her pussy clenched around nothing. He threw the used condom and collapsed onto his back, chest still heaving. Y/N followed suit beside him, onto her stomach, body limp. The afterwaves of her orgasm still sent pleasure through her body and she knew she’d feel too sore to even straighten her legs.</p><p>“My love.” Remus turned on his side.</p><p>“I can’t fucking move.” Y/N chuckled, voice muffled by the pillow.</p><p>Remus hummed, eyes raking over her used body and sat up, massaging over her shoulders then down her back. His hands reached her hips, where he caressed extra soothingly and slowly closed her legs together. He bent forward, planting a kiss on Y/N’s cheek. She giggled as his locks of hair tickled her eyelid.</p><p>Languidly turning over, Y/N sighed in content.</p><p>Remus reached his hand, and pulled a strand of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind his ear. He felt warmth lower, as his body began to awaken for another round.</p><p>“We’re not getting much sleep tonight, huh?” Y/N giggled peering down at her husband.</p><p>It was a blessing that the Castle automatically had a Silencing charm on teachers’ living quarters, because anyone neighbouring them would have stayed up, hearing sinful, wet slapping sounds of skin all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the start of October, Harry had something to occupy him, something so enjoyable it made up for his unsatisfactory classes. The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one evening to deliver a vigorous speech explaining how it was his last year at Hogwarts and how they had been snubbed 2 years already of the Quidditch Cup.</p><p>Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish Harry’s wonderful vision of finally winning the huge silver Cup.</p><p>He returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training to find the room buzzing excitedly.</p><p>“What’s happened?” He asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.</p><p>“First Hogsmeade weekend,” said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old noticeboard. “End of October. Halloween.”</p><p>Fred and George, who wad walked in behind Harry, listened in and clapped their hands enthusiastically, saying something about needing to visit Zonko’s to replenish their collection of Stink Pellets.</p><p>Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.</p><p>“Harry, I’m sure you’ll be able to go next time,” she said. “They’re bound to catch Black soon, he’e been sighted once already.”</p><p>“Black’s not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade,” said Ron. “Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry, the next one might not be for ages-“</p><p>“Ron!” Said Hermione. “Harry’s supposed to stay in school-“</p><p>“He can’t be the only third-year left behind.” Said Ron. “Ask McGonagall, or even Y/L/N!”</p><p>As much as they were Hermione’s two most highly valued teachers, she shook her head fervently.</p><p>“They’ll say no, for sure…”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will.” Said Harry, making up his mind.</p><p>Before the subject could be continued, their night broke out in a frenzy, as Hermione’s cat Crookshanks pounced onto Ron’s pocket, in which rested his rat Scabbers.</p><p>+</p><p>“Darling?” Remus called from his bedroom, in which he was seated comfortably for the night in his bed under the covers.</p><p>“Coming, sorry- I almost spilled some.” Y/N’s voice chimed as she walked in, carrying a large smoking goblet filled to the rim with blue potion.</p><p>“Please, feel free to spill as much as possible.” Remus winced, already dreading the terrible taste.</p><p>Y/N chuckled, shaking her head and set the potion beside him on the bedside table.</p><p>“Did you want anything else, by the way?” She asked, setting her eyes on her husband.</p><p>He shot her a small smile. “Yes, in fact, I wanted…”</p><p>He reached out and tucked his arm around Y/N’s hips, dragging her down onto the bed. Y/N let out a little surprised yelp, laughing as she let Remus’ hands move her into a straddling position face to face with him. Y/N settled herself comfortably on his lap, knees bent on either side of him, and leaned forward to trace the bridge of Remus’ nose with her finger.</p><p>“Drink your potion first.” She whispered.<br/>
Remus peered at her through his eyelids and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. Y/N smiled into the kiss, lips curling upwards while kissing him back. She felt his hands sneak up her waist, and groaned once they reached the underwire of her bra.</p><p>“Rem. Potion.”</p><p>Lupin sighed, pulling back and reached for the goblet. Y/N made motion to move beside him, but Remus’ hand that stayed on her hip resisted as he let out a little whine, keeping her locked in on his lap.</p><p>“Want you close.” He murmured, taking a sip of the potion and immediately pulled a face.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help to smile anyways as she sat on top of him and watched him slowly drink. “What a gentle giant, real teddy bear you are, Remus Lupin.”</p><p>“I gotta get up early on Halloween.” She pointed out once the thought popped up in her head, and continued when Remus let out a small hum of ‘why’ as he kept drinking. “Hogsmeade visit! McGonagall- I mean, Minerva- asked me if I wanted to chaperone.”</p><p>“Lucky!” Remus said in between gulps of potion. “It’s been forever since we’ve been.”</p><p>“I know!” Y/N nodded. “Plus, did you read in the Daily Prophet the other day… Sirius has been spotted near here.”</p><p>Remus paused slightly before downing the last bit of his potion. “Yes dove, I have actually..” His thumb rubbed circles on her hips. “You’ll keep an eye out, for Harry especially, right- although I doubt there’s really anything to worry about.”</p><p>Y/N met Remus’ concern, stating that that was exactly what she was thinking of doing too. They both knew Sirius extremely, extremely well, in fact they were probably the people he was closest to. However, they remained on the prudent side, because although they never wanted to fully believe the evidence collected against their friend over the years, it was quite compelling.</p><p>“You finished, that wasn’t so bad right? Good job.” Y/N teased as she glanced at the empty goblet, voice speaking in a slight mock Professor tone.</p><p>“Hmm, and do I get a reward for this?” Remus pressed his hands on her back, pulling her into him.</p><p>“You insatiable wolf…” She giggled, running her hands through Remus’ hair when he started kissing up her neck.</p><p>+</p><p>How vivacious Hogwarts’ student life was would never cease to surprise Y/N, even when she was one month into teaching. She didn’t remember there being so much going on when she was a student there, but yet again, as a professor, she was able to overhear things from all of the grades.</p><p>She was setting up her next lesson when she heard the usual crowd of chatter near her door as her class queued up outside the classroom. She recognized Hermione and Lavender’s, and it sounded like they were engaged in a rather heated conversation.</p><p>“The sixteenth of October! ‘That thing you’re dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!’ Remember? Trelawney was right, she was right!” Lavender sobbed.</p><p>“But, if Binky was an old rabbit, you couldn’t have been dreading him dying and it’s obviously come as quite a shock-“ Hermione said.</p><p>Y/N bit her lip, laughing to herself slightly. The girl had a point.</p><p>“Don’t mind Hermione, Lavender,” said Ron loudly, “She doesn’t think other people’s pets matter very much.”</p><p>Y/N winced and strode towards the door, opening it and letting the class in. She sensed the tense energy as they walked in, Lavender and Parvati omitting their usual “Hi, Professor Y/L/N!” greeting that Y/N would usually receive. She watched Ron walk in, his ears a little red, from frustration perhaps, and Harry as well, although he didn’t seem to be too involved in the situation as he took a seat rather gloomily.</p><p>Hermione was the last to walk in, clearly a little distressed. Y/N put a hand in front of her, stopping her and bent down to meet her in the eyes and whispered a quick: “You can’t argue with someone who has already made up their mind to misunderstand you.”</p><p>Hermione looked at Professor Y/L/N with a little relief, and nodded before taking her seat, smiling a little on the inside as Y/N gave her the slightest of winks.</p><p>“Okay, hi everyone!”</p><p>Y/N clapped her hands together and started her lesson.</p><p>The bell rang once class ended, and the students filed out in small groups, some in a better mood as they all wished Y/N a good day. She was packing things off her desk when she heard Ron loudly whisper “Ask her now” in Harry’s ear and Hermione say a rushed “Thank you, Professor Y/L/N!” before darting out of the classroom.</p><p>Harry approached Y/N’s desk timidly when the rest of the class had disappeared.</p><p>“What’s up, Harry?” Y/N smiled kindly at him.</p><p>“Professor, um about Hogsmeade this month - er - my aunt and uncle - er - forgot to sign my form.”</p><p>Y/N’s expression changed quickly.</p><p>“Would it- would it be alright if you signed it, so that - I can go to Hogsmeade?”</p><p>Y/N looked at Harry similarly to how McGonagall did, but there was something beyond pity or sadness. Was it…grief?</p><p>Y/N’s eyes were wider, as thoughts raced through her mind. How did she not think about this? How Harry now lived with his Muggle relatives, how James and Lily would have signed the permission form in an instant-</p><p>“I’m so sorry Harry,” Y/N finally said. “I don’t think I’m in much of a position to do anything… the form says parent or guardian and well, I’m-“</p><p>Lily and James almost made her and Remus Harry’s godparents. They almost did. They had invited Remus and Y/N to breakfast one day, and sat them down to ask what their thoughts were on the idea. Y/N remembered she wanted to jump at the occasion, but Remus had been more fearful. He didn’t trust himself with this much responsibility over the child, or any child at all for that matter. In the end, they agreed to make Sirius godfather, not expecting that they would ever need it.</p><p>“- I can ask around to see if there is any leeway?” Y/N finished.</p><p>Harry nodded dejectedly. “I already asked Professor McGonagall, but she said no.”</p><p>Y/N nodded, her eyebrows still raised in sorrowful shock at his initial request.</p><p>“You’ll have other chances to see the village, Harry. I’m sure.” She pressed her lips together and smiled again as the boy bid her thanks and goodbye.</p><p>What Harry didn’t see as he left the Charms classroom with Ron, who began calling both Y/N and McGonagall several vulgar names that highly irritated Hermione, was Y/N shakily taking a seat at her desk, wiping away a single tear from her eye.</p><p>+</p><p>Remus stepped foot in Y/N’s office during lunchtime, about to ask if she had eaten yet when Y/N stood up from her desk, hurried over to him and crashed into his embrace. He instantly lifted his arms to wrap around her as he felt small tears wet the front of his shirt.</p><p>“Oh baby… what’s happened?”</p><p>“Harry…” She sniffled, head leaned on his chest and fingers wrapping around the soft material of his cardigan. “Asked me to sign his Hogsmeade form today, because no- no one would.”</p><p>Remus closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against the top of her head and held her tighter.</p><p>It had been 12 years, but sometimes time was not the only factor in healing, especially from something like what caused Remus and Y/N to only have each other.</p><p>+</p><p>One night after practice, Harry was tucked into his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitories, adrenaline running high that he couldn’t fall asleep. He stared through the dark windows, being left alone with his thoughts. He felt cheerful, nothing being ever able to compare to the feeling of flying and playing Quidditch. His mind wandered to his parents, which didn’t happen often as Hogwarts’ more than vibrant student life kept it quite busy. Sighing and turning over for the millionth time under his blanket, he sat up, reaching over to put his round glasses on. </p><p>Taking his Invisibility Cloak and wand, he shuffled into his shoes and went down the stairs into the common room. Nobody knew this and he never shared this with anyone, but from time to time, Harry would sneak into the Trophy Room to hang around the previous Quidditch Cup winner badges, to look at the one with his dad’s name.</p><p>Y/N wandered the dark hallways of the castle, on her shift of night patrol. She was glad she didn’t have to do this often, because being awake during most of the night got her 1), very irritable the next morning, and 2), extremely gloomy during.</p><p>Because she was already in her feelings, she figured why not- and decided to visit the Trophy Room. She walked through the aisles of shimmering awards and accolades, and stopped at the list of previous Head Boys and Head Girls. Scanning down the names, she stopped at ‘Lily Evans’ and sighed happily.</p><p>Lily wasn’t her best friend when they were both in school. She was a grade older and they each had their separate squads, but Lily was sort of a big sister to Y/N. She tutored Y/N in Potions and Y/N watched her conquer Hogwarts through the years, when she became Prefect and eventually Head Girl. It wasn’t until after Y/N graduated and joined the Order, that they became extremely close.</p><p>Y/N reached in her robes’ pocket and pulled out a small photograph. It was at the “baby shower/vintage dinner party” James and Lily threw for Lily’s pregnancy with Harry, and showed Y/N and Lily in the frame, smiling at the camera in between mouthfuls of cake. Remus had taken it.</p><p>Before she could look at it longer, a stumble of footsteps echoed and she jumped in fright, dropping the picture. She pulled out her wand, illuminating the area.</p><p>Out of thin air, appeared Harry Potter, laying on the ground as it seemed like he tripped and his Cloak slid off him. He spotted Y/N, eyes growing wide in fear that he had just been caught out of bed at night by a teacher, but Y/N spoke first before he could attempt to explain himself.</p><p>“Harry? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” He stammered, straightening up and bunching up his Invisibility Cloak in his arms.</p><p>“Funny place of the Castle for a student to explore at night. I would have went straight for the kitchens.” Y/N smiled, beckoning him to come near her. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.” She added, as she sensed he was still nervous.</p><p>“So, what are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time.</p><p>Y/N laughed softly. “I’m on patrol tonight. I thought I’d come up here and… reminisce a bit. What about you?”</p><p>Harry turned to the glass panel Y/N had previously been looking at.</p><p>“I come here sometimes.” He answered. “To see the Quidditch Cup and badges, and… to see my dad’s name.”</p><p>Y/N peered down at him. Harry expected the teacher to look at him with the same sad expression anyone wore whenever he mentioned his parents, but instead, Y/N merely smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, he was a great player, eh?” She said, turning towards the Quidditch display. “And you’re on the team too now?”</p><p>Harry nodded, eyes following hers to rest on the shiny golden badge that had “James Potter - Chaser” engraved on it.</p><p>“Yes, but I play Seeker. Although sometimes, Chaser seems like a less bloody, more tempting option.”</p><p>Y/N and Harry chuckled, and they took a seat on the floor.</p><p>“I see you guys training all the time. My office window has a great view of the Quidditch pitch.” Y/N mused. “Who’s your first game against?”</p><p>“Slytherin.” Harry said. He was just thinking of what to say next, before he spotted the piece of paper that Professor Y/L/N had dropped. “Oh, here- Professor.” He leaned over and picked it up.</p><p>He was about to hand it over to Y/N before the subjects of the photograph caught his eye. He had seen his mom in pictures before, from the photo album that Hagrid gave him for his birthday last year, and he recognized her in the one in his hand.</p><p>“Professor, what-“ He gawked at Y/N, in crazy confusion.</p><p>Y/N looked back at him, mouth slightly open at Harry discovering the photo. She was in slight shock, not expecting having to reveal so much of her to Harry, ever.</p><p>“I knew Lily.” </p><p>She spoke in a voice that was soft, expression delicately reminiscent as her eyes drifted off to an unfocused point in the distance.</p><p>“Your mother, we were friends actually.” She said through a small smile, eyes that were now glossy returning to meet Harry’s green ones. She let Harry look at the picture closer, of the two young women laughing while their mouths were messy with frosting.</p><p>“This was taken when she was pregnant with you.” Y/N continued, as Harry stared at the never before seen picture, slightly dumbfounded. “Your parents-” She let out a small chuckle. “-were so extra. We’re dressed in those gowns because they insisted to turn their baby shower into a themed party.” </p><p>Harry blinked and looked back at her finally, handing over the picture.</p><p>“H-How did you meet?”</p><p>“Here. At Hogwarts.” Y/N smiled, taking the picture and observing it before shifting back to Harry. “I’m a year younger than Lily. I was failing badly at Potions and Dumbledore paired me up with her so she can tutor me.”</p><p>Harry merely listened, feeling elated that he now knew someone who knew his parents this intimately. He oddly felt worlds closer to his Charms teacher now.</p><p>“You were bad at Potions?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Y/N chuckled. “Like… 10 times worse than Neville Longbottom, from what Severus- Professor Snape tells me. Although, I’m sure that’s just him over-exaggerating. I miss her.” She sighed, turning back to the photo. “I’m so sorry, this is a lot of information to take in that I’ve hidden from you-“</p><p>“No, please. Tell me more about her? Professor?” Harry asked, wanting to know more.</p><p>Y/N smiled again at him. “Well… She was the smartest witch I’ve ever met. Maybe you’ve heard that before already, but yeah. Great at everything, to be honest. Kind of like your friend Hermione.”</p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p>“I’m good at Charms, but it’s thanks to her guidance.” Y/N continued. “Lily always knew such an assortment of spells, she showed me wizard origami- do you guys know how to make that?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, although he had seen people from upper grades fold papers and made them move.</p><p>“I’ll teach it in class one day, then.” Y/N hummed. “And Lily was Head Girl, d’you know that?”</p><p>Harry shook his head again, looking at Professor Y/L/N.</p><p>“Yeah, go find her name.” She said and pointed to the glass case. Harry stood up and went to see, trailing his eyes over the long list of names until he found ‘Lily Evans’.</p><p>“Cool!” He said, looking for other familiar names, like Bill Weasley, Ron’s eldest brother. He laughed to himself, knowing that Percy’s name would end up there soon too.</p><p>“I didn’t know your dad much when we were students here.” Y/N said. Harry turned and rejoined her on the floor. “He just had a huge reputation for being a Quidditch star”, both of them laughed. “Something that he seems to have passed on to you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m a star…” Harry grimaced, thinking ahead of his next match where he would have to face Malfoy.</p><p>“You’re not as boastful, that’s for sure.” Y/N scrunched her nose in amusement. “But you’re a natural on a broomstick, which I’m sure you’ve been told.” She laughed heartily as a memory came to her. “When you were barely 1….”</p><p>She quickly paused thoughtfully, Harry waiting eagerly to hear. “… you were gifted a broomstick, and we- I visited you guys at home.”</p><p>Y/N quickly corrected, changing the fact of it was her and Remus who had visited the Potters. She nodded happily at Harry’s surprised expression, who was very shocked to know that the woman who seemed to be just his Charms Professor, also knew him when he was a simple baby.</p><p>“Yup, I held you when you were just a few feet big! I know, it’s weird, I’m a total stranger to you now… anyways- your father,” Y/N said, tweaking details again. “He gifted you a toy broomstick and you were zooming everywhere-“ She laughed while she told the story, waving her hands to imitate the motion, “Barely a meter off the ground, but you were flying like crazy and your mom and dad had to put away all the fragile vases they had.”</p><p>+</p><p>1981. The Potters’ residence.</p><p>“Only Sirius would gift a baby a broomstick.” Remus laughed, sticking his hand out so that baby Harry could give him a high five as he flew by him.</p><p>“Where is he anyway?” Y/N asked, resting her elbow on Remus’ shoulder. Remus pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly.</p><p>“Out on his motorcycle again.” James let out a breath, sitting down at the kitchen table. “Moons, Y/N, please- help yourself to tea, I’d serve you but if I take my eyes off Harry for a second, I’m afraid the house will fall apart.”</p><p>Remus laughed and walked to the room beside.</p><p>“Sugar with your tea, right?” He asked Y/N, who nodded and went to join James.</p><p>“You sound almost jealous of Padfoot.” Lily smirked, setting down a plate of cookies.</p><p>“M’not jealous!” James huffed. He then laughed, pressing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose then swooped forward, intercepting Harry on his broomstick and picked him up onto his lap. “Besides, why go ride a bike when I have this little one to busy myself with?” </p><p>Harry cackled, raising a tiny hand and grabbing at his father’s round spectacles.</p><p>“Yes Harry, smudge up your dad’s glasses!” Lily said, while James gave a grunt of disagreement. “Thanks, Remus.”</p><p>Remus joined the table, three mugs of tea in hand. He set Lily’s down, then his own and then Y/N’s, and happily received a peck on the nose from her.</p><p>“Wow thanks Moony, for mine.” James scoffed jokingly, looking for his cup.</p><p>“Go get your own, mate, how many hands do you think I’ve got?” Remus laughed.</p><p>James gave Harry to Y/N as he proceeded to stand up. Y/N cooed at Harry, bouncing him on her lap as the baby boy broke out high-pitched laughter.</p><p>Lily smiled, delighted at the sight of her son and friend, but her soft expression was rivaled by Remus’, who stared at Y/N with stars in his eyes, watching her make silly sounds at Harry.</p><p>Harry tired out quickly, and raised his short arms and hugged Y/N’s chest, leaning his head on her.</p><p>“Harry’s over here trying to steal my girl, isn’t he?” Remus chuckled, reaching a hand out to them.</p><p>Y/N turned to look at Remus, giggling herself. “Jealous of a one-year-old, are we?” She said, reaching to hold onto his larger hand.</p><p>But then, Harry copied her, leaning over and wrapping his whole hand around a single one of Remus’ fingers, smiling proudly.</p><p>“Aww, bub!” Y/N simpered, squeezing both Remus’ and Harry’s hands and planting a big kiss on Harry’s chubby cheek.</p><p>“James, get the camera quick, come look at this!” Lily yelled, taking in the scene.</p><p>Y/N tore her eyes off of the baby and met Remus’ from across the table, who was looking right back at her.</p><p>“I love you.” Remus mouthed, and Y/N smiled, saying it back and rubbed her thumb softly over his hand, before Harry hit it, demanding that the couple’s attention returned on him again.</p><p>+</p><p>“Anyways.” Y/N said as she finished her story, obviously leaving out the parts with Remus. “It’s really late, you should go back to your dorm.”</p><p>Harry nodded and the two stood up.</p><p>“And Harry- in class and outside in the castle, I am your Charms Professor, but if you need anything, school-related or not, you can come see me in my office, okay?”</p><p>Harry nodded again, grinning gratefully.</p><p>“Okay, goodnight then. Don’t sneak out like this every night.” Y/N smiled, and turned.</p><p>“Oh, um, Professor?” Harry asked, and Y/N turned back around. “Will you come watch my Quidditch match?”</p><p>Y/N was slightly taken aback by the question, but nodded. “Of course, I will try.”</p><p>And Harry departed, making his way back to the Gryffindor common room under his Invisibility Cloak, tucking himself back to bed, heart feeling light and head filled with warm thoughts.</p><p>+</p><p>On Halloween morning, Y/N awoke excitedly in the warmth of her bed. It never failed to amaze her how much heat Remus could possibly radiate, but she was grateful for it.</p><p>“G’morning…” she hummed, turning over to nuzzle into the crook of Remus’ neck, whom was fast fast asleep. The full moon approaching exhausted him.</p><p>He softly stirred, feeling Y/N curl up against him and reached an arm out to hug her, pulling her into his frame.</p><p>Y/N giggled in his embrace, eyes adjusting to the light gradually that shone through the window curtain, contemplating Remus’ face.</p><p>Feeling her stare, Remus eventually opened one eye, peeking at her. He chuckled as he felt her laugh, and closed his eyes again with a smile.</p><p>“Y’can’t pull me in like this.” Y/N said, voice muffled. “I’m gonna fall back asleep.”</p><p>“Oh no.” Remus grunted sarcastically, his morning voice deep and scratchy.</p><p>Y/N merely hummed, body too comfortable intertwined with his to move.</p><p>“Hogsmeade today.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Remus muttered as the two were drifting quickly back to sleep.</p><p>Eventually, the concept of time caught up to Y/N and they woke up again, Remus insisting on having breakfast with her before she leaves even if she recommended him to sleep in.</p><p>“Why would I stay in bed… if you’re not there?” Remus huffed, yawning as he sat up on the bed, buttoning up a shirt.</p><p>“Because you need rest.” Y/N laughed, walking around the room trying to piece together an outfit.</p><p>“Hey, it’s going to be chilly today.” Remus frowned, eyeing Y/N who tucked her shirt into a pair of loose jeans. “Take my cardigan.”</p><p>He flicked his hand, sending his woolly teal sweater across the room to accidentally hit Y/N square in the face.</p><p>“Whoa!” Y/N exclaimed, pulling it off her head. She turned to Remus happily, throwing it back to him. “Calm it down, your wand-less magic needs some regulating.”</p><p>“And who better to help me with that than the Charms Professor.” Remus said, standing up behind Y/N and laying his cardigan onto her shoulders so she could insert her arms into the sleeves.</p><p>Y/N turned around, scrunching her nose at him. “You’re so fucking cute.”</p><p>“No, you are.” Remus smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist to envelop her in a hug.</p><p>“Even I could gag a little at us right now.” Y/N laughed as she rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling his chest reverberate as he chuckled too.</p><p>“You always look so good in my clothes, my love.” Remus said, giving Y/N a once-over. </p><p>Y/N thanked him, catching the glint in his eyes and quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking mister, and we don’t have time for that this morning!”</p><p>Y/N pulled him in for a quick kiss in his office, ignoring the Grindylow swimming menacingly in a large water tank, before stepping foot into his fireplace and Floo-powdering back into her own. Remus walked out in direction for the Great Hall, taking his time to meet back with Y/N on her own way there.</p><p>They ‘bumped’ into each other at the corner of a staircase, concealing goofy grins.</p><p>“Good to bump into you, Professor Lupin, are you on your way to breakfast?” Y/N greeted Remus courteously. </p><p>“Yes, you are too? Let me accompany you.”</p><p>And they walked side by side, at a professional distance from each other, down to the Great Hall where everyone was eating. </p><p>“Poor Harry, he looks so depressed.” Y/N pointed out.</p><p>Remus turned to look. His friends were chattering excitedly around him, probably mapping out their itinerary at Hogsmeade.</p><p>“You don’t suppose… he knows about the passage?” </p><p>Y/N turned her head towards Remus as he asked, expression matching his. They quickly shook their heads, almost laughing at how unlikely that was. After all, the Marauder’s Map had been confiscated for decades.</p><p>+</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you at the feast. Have a good time.” Harry said to Ron and Hermione at the Entrance Hall, where students lined up to get their papers checked by Filch.</p><p>Y/N bit her lip as she waited in a corner with two other teachers, watching the scene. She remembered once being in the exact same spot, in her 2nd year, heartbroken to learn that she couldn’t accompany Lily to the village.</p><p>+</p><p>1973.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll bring back so many Honeydukes sweets for you to try, you’ll be sick!” Lily smiled at young Y/N before joining the line.</p><p>The line was made up of older students, all at least in their 3rd year, and Y/N waited at the Entrance Hall door, saddened to learn that she had to wait a whole year before she got to go visit Hogsmeade village.</p><p>She watched a group of 4 3rd-year boys skip ahead a few people and join Lily, the one she recognized as James Potter particularly motivated to stand beside her. Lily told the Marauders about her younger friend who was sad she couldn’t join and they turned towards Y/N for a second.</p><p>The tallest one met Y/N’s eyes longer as the other boys began talking about something else. He had brown, messy hair and glasses that adorned a slightly scratched up, scarred, but beautiful face. Remus shot her a kind smile before turning his attention back to his friends, sending blood rush up Y/N’s face as she darted back into the Castle.</p><p>Later, Lily spotted Y/N with her friends at a table in the library upon her return from Hogsmeade and ran up to her, Remus accompanying.</p><p>“Hey!” Y/N said excitedly once she heard them approach.</p><p>“Here.” Lily smiled excitedly as she dropped a big bag in front of Y/N, who rummaged through it discovering Chocoballs, Acid Pops, Sugar Quills and an array of other colorfully-wrapped candy.</p><p>“Cockroach Cluster?” Y/N made a face as she began pulling items out to see. “Ooooh, a chocolate wand?!”</p><p>“That one’s the best.” Remus spoke up, Y/N’s head jerking up at his voice.</p><p>“I’ll try it.” Y/N said shyly, looking back at him.</p><p>“Try all of it and let me know what you think! Remus loves anything chocolate, but my favourite is actually the pineapple things- oh my god, I ate 4 on the way back already. Look, there’s some here-”</p><p>Y/N watched Lily and Remus walk away. She sat there and oddly, the arrangement of foreign wizard candy in front of her was the last thing her mind was focused on.</p><p>+</p><p>Remus was in his office when he heard footsteps outside, followed by Filch’s berating, scratchy voice.</p><p>“Harry?” He voiced, when he looked around his office door. “What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?” He continued, in a very different tone than Filch.</p><p>“Hogsmeade.” Harry responded in a would-be-casual voice.</p><p>“Ah,” Remus said. He considered Harry for a moment. “Why don’t you come in? I’ve just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson.”</p><p>“A what?” Harry asked as he followed Lupin into his office.</p><p>“Water demon.” Said Lupin, surveying the green creature in a very large tank of water. “We shouldn’t have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle.”</p><p>When Harry continued to observe the creature, Remus asked: “Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one.”</p><p>“All right.” Harry said awkwardly, and Remus looked around for his kettle.</p><p>He tapped it with his wand and a blast of steam issued from the spout.</p><p>“Sit down,” said Remus, taking the lid off a dusty tin. “I’ve only got teabags, I’m afraid - but I daresay you’ve had enough of tea leaves?”</p><p>Harry looked up at Lupin, his eyes were twinkling.</p><p>“How did you know about that?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Professor Y/L/N told me.” Remus answered, passing him a chipped mug of tea. “You’re not worried, are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Remus watched Harry, who seemed deep in thought, and said, “Anything worrying you, Harry?”</p><p>“No.” Harry lied, before suddenly correcting himself. “Yes. Professor Lupin, you know that day we fought the Boggart?”</p><p>He proceeded to ask Remus why he didn’t let him fight it, to which Remus gave a surprised answer.</p><p>“I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>Remus watched Harry stare back at him in shock. Not only was this the last answer Harry was expecting, but Lupin was also the only person apart from himself and Professor Dumbledore to say Voldemort’s name.</p><p>“Clearly, I was wrong.” Remus continued after hearing Harry confess about his fear of Dementors. “Well, well… I’m impressed.”</p><p>He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry’s face. “That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise, Harry. So you’ve been thinking that I didn’t believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?”</p><p>Harry nodded, suddenly feeling a lot happier.</p><p>Before he could say something else, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” called Lupin.</p><p>In came Snape, carrying a smoking goblet, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Ah, Severus,” said Remus, smiling. “Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me? I was just showing Harry my Grindylow.”</p><p>“Fascinating.” Snape said as he set the smoking goblet down, not even looking at it as his eyes wandered between Harry and Lupin. “You should drink that directly, Lupin.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I will.” Said Remus.</p><p>“I made an entire cauldronful. If you need more.”</p><p>“I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>Harry watched Snape back out of the room with a look in his eye he didn’t like, then focused back on the goblet. Remus smiled.</p><p>“I’ve been feeling a bit off-colour. This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren’t many wizards who are up to making it.”</p><p>Before Harry could interject, another knock at the door interrupted. He expected it to be Snape, returning with some kind of antidote to the poison he just fed Lupin, but Professor Y/L/N stood at the door, hair slightly ruffled from the wind.</p><p>“Guess what I found at- oh! Hi, Harry.” She said breathlessly, surprised to see her husband and Harry sat together at his desk.</p><p>“Harry and I were just having some tea.” Remus smiled at her, welcoming her in.</p><p>As Y/N took off her cloak and drew herself a chair, Remus continued. “Professor Snape kindly concocted this potion for me. I’ve never been much of potion-brewer myself.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Y/N winked at Harry as she sat down, who continued to feel uneasy about Lupin drinking it. He was too busy worrying about the potion that he didn’t even notice Y/N wearing a teal sweater, wholly too large for her, that he had seen on Professor Lupin before.</p><p>“Professor Snape is very interested in the Dark Arts,” Harry blurted out.</p><p>“Really?” Said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion, Y/N appearing equally as unfazed as she watched him.</p><p>“Some people reckon… he’d do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.” Harry treaded hesitantly.</p><p>Remus drained the goblet, pulling a face as Y/N raised her eyebrows lightly at Harry.</p><p>“Here, this is what I wanted to show you.” Y/N remembered excitedly, opening the small bag from Honeydukes on her lap. “Chocolate wands!”</p><p>Remus’ expression became cheerful as he watched Y/N pull out sweets, remembering exactly the last time he had seen her take out that exact candy from a bag.</p><p>“Here Harry- taste one, they’re really good, although I did pass by Ron and Hermione at Honeydukes, they have got you covered do not worry, I think they bought out the entire store for you.” Y/N chuckled as she passed one to Harry, then one to Remus.</p><p>Harry gratefully accepted, biting into the chocolate as he watched his two Professors.</p><p>“Hang on, Professor Y/L/N? If you knew my mother, then you must’ve known Professor Lupin too.” He said.</p><p>Y/N and Remus looked at each other quickly with an expression of happy surprise, before turning back.</p><p>“Yes, indeed.” Remus smiled. “But I’m a year older than Y/N, so we weren’t in the same year.”</p><p>“I spoke to him perhaps twice.” Y/N laughed, eyes crinkling at Remus. “I’m really sorry you couldn’t go to Hogsmeade today Harry, Ron and Hermione should be back in an hour, my shift ended earlier. The weather’s really nice actually, have you two been inside all day? Do you want to go take a walk around the Covered Bridge?”</p><p>Remus sat back in his chair smiling lightly and stood up once he saw Harry nod as he set his finished cup of tea down.</p><p>“Do you need a jacket, Harry?” Remus asked as he himself and Y/N pulled their cloaks over their shoulders.</p><p>Harry shook his head, feeling fine with just his hoodie.</p><p>The three headed out of his office, Y/N grinning to herself as Harry probably found Y/N and Remus so “old”, needing cloaks for autumn weather.</p><p>They walked along the long bridge, admiring the ethereal view on either side of vast mountain and land. The cold was just enough to nip at their necks, but not too intense to cause discomfort. Slight white fog floated atop the green mountains.</p><p>Harry talked more about the Dementors, standing in between Y/N and Remus. It wasn’t of usual occurrence to be sandwiched in between two teachers, but weirdly enough, Harry felt strangely safe. Like he had two figures protecting him.</p><p>They stopped in the middle of the bridge, each person taking up a small opening and resting their hands on the edge. Y/N gazed far off into the serene distance.</p><p>“When I fainted, from the Dementor, I heard voices. One of them was my mom, the night my parents died, but I also heard my dad. He was trying to protect the both of us.” Harry said.</p><p>“You heard James?” Said Lupin in a strange voice. Y/N looked over at him with a heavy heart.</p><p>“Yeah…” Harry looked at Lupin, whose eyes bore a rare emotion that only Y/N could see. “Why- you didn’t know my dad, did you?”</p><p>“I-I did. As a matter of fact.” Remus swallowed, eyes flickering over to Y/N before facing Harry again. “We were friends. At Hogwarts.”</p><p>Y/N walked over to the other side of the bridge.</p><p>“You know, the very first time I saw you Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, no… You are the spitting image of your father, James.”</p><p>Harry listened to Lupin in wonder, just like he did to Y/N during their night in the Trophy Room.</p><p>“Your hair, that refuses to lie flat… James would mess his up on purpose. You’re even about as tall as he was when we were 13.” Remus beamed, looking him up and down.</p><p>“But you have your mother’s eyes.” Y/N added, walking back to their side of the bridge. She smiled softly as she looked sideways, at Harry from her small bridge section. “Eyes… who saw the beauty in others. She taught me to do so. See the beauty in others, perhaps most especially, when that person couldn’t see it in themselves.”</p><p>She finished, but said that last sentence directly looking over at Remus. She bit her lip, and Remus spoke, redirecting Harry’s attention.</p><p>“Your father, James on the other hand…he had a,” Remus let out a little chuckle in between words. “certain talent for trouble. Talent, rumour has it, he passed on to you.” He pointed his finger lightly at Harry, who was beaming. </p><p>His smile reached his eyes, who were reflecting how happy he was inside. He had always heard from Hagrid or Dumbledore of what good people his parents had been, but now to hear things like this from Y/N and Remus, they felt all the more real. He felt closer to them in a way.</p><p>Harry scratched the back of his neck, bowing his head down as he processed all this.</p><p>Y/N and Remus merely peered at him from each side. Slight pride in their eyes as they watched him.</p><p>“You’re more like them than you know, Harry.” Remus said, gazing off into the sky.</p><p>Y/N looked at him, tears threatening to spill before turning away from the two and admiring the blue-green landscape in front of her as well.</p><p>“In time, you’ll come to see just how much.” She whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>previously, in part 1:</p><p>“No, you don’t understand, it’s incredibly, extremely dangerous for a human to be around a were-“ Remus had tried to say, before Y/N had stood up and with a crack, disappeared. A single white dove hovered where she had stood, its wings flapping slowly to stay afloat.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>With a crack, Y/N had appeared again.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were an Animagus.”</p><p>Y/N grinned. </p><p>“What, you thought James, Sirius and Peter were the only ones to ever succeed at it?”</p><p>Remus still grimaced, shaking his head and looking down.<br/>
“It’s still too dangerous, I won’t risk it. I couldn’t possibly think of hurting you, I’m too dangerous-“</p><p>“Remus, stop it. You didn’t hurt Peter as a rat back in the day, you wouldn’t hurt a flinging bird either. Plus, I got a serious height advantage on you anyway.” Y/N raised her eyebrows at him teasingly, transforming back again into the dove and flying up to the ceiling. Lupin wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“Y/N, you shouldn’t-“</p><p>The dove reappeared as Y/N and kneeled between Lupin’s legs, taking his face into her hands carefully. </p><p>“Please? Let me be there for you. Let me try-“</p><p>“I-“ Remus winced in his crippling self-doubt.</p><p>“I promise, if I ever feel unsafe, I’ll fly away. I promise.”</p><p>Remus nodded. “I love you.”</p><p>Y/N was taken aback, but surged forward to press her lips against his.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>It was the first time they had said that to each other.</p><p>+</p><p>The first full moon of the Hogwarts term was now but a day away. As it drew nearer, Remus got paler and grew more irritable, as it always was. </p><p>The students never noticed, as he remained their kind Professor Lupin to them. Remus valued the staff and Dumbledore in extremely high regard, so he mainly kept to himself to avoid conflict.</p><p>However, his short temper was not 100% appeasable. </p><p>He was presently in his office, leg anxiously bouncing. He couldn’t help but jitter as restless energy coursed through him. The door opened, and he  jerked his head in its direction, to see Y/N walk in, slightly anxious as well.</p><p>“Hi, love.” She said, making her way to him.</p><p>“He’s late.” Remus muttered.</p><p>“It’s Albus Dumbledore, what do you expect- maybe he had a Wizarding War in Luxembourg to stop before this or something.” Y/N joked, dragging a chair beside her and taking Remus’ hand.</p><p>His leg stopped bouncing. </p><p>+</p><p>1980.</p><p>Remus sat in an armchair in the House of Black’s library, attempting to distract himself before the night would come, a transformation night.</p><p>Loud voices reverberated across the walls, and he usually wouldn’t have minded, but the full moon made him more irritable.</p><p>“Will you guys stop yelling!” He called out across the hallway to the room where James, Sirius and a couple other Order members were talking over each other.</p><p>Sirius shared a look with James and they shrugged, making a motion with their hand asking the others to lower their voices.</p><p>“Hi, guys!” In came Y/N’s voice, as she walked through the door after a day of work, setting down her jacket. She joined the table for a few snacks, before inquiring, “Where’s Remus?”</p><p>“Ah, in the library.” James said mindlessly, shuffling the pack of cards they were playing with. He spotted Y/N head for that direction, and attempted to add, “But I wouldn’t disturb him if I were-“</p><p>But Y/N already walked in the library, wanting to see her boyfriend. She found him buried in a book, sitting slightly uncomfortably in his clothes, as if his body was having pre-transformation aches.</p><p>“Hi, love.” She said gently.</p><p>Remus peered up from his book and instantly smiled, uncrossing his legs and patting at his lap. Y/N took a seat on him, and he wrapped his arms around her comfortably.</p><p>“How was work?” He grumbled, mouth kissing up her arm and shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, just the usual.”</p><p>He listened to her talk about her day, hugging her as she sat in his lap.</p><p>James heard faint sounds of their light voices from the other room, and laughed. Sirius shook his head, both of them amused by their friend’s drastic change in demeanor.</p><p>“Little fucker.”</p><p>+</p><p>Dumbledore appeared in Remus’ office not long after Y/N joined, with a goblet of familiar-looking blue smoke.</p><p>“Remus, Y/N. I took the liberty of bringing you your last dose myself, Severus has already done so much. So, you wanted to talk about the logistics of your upcoming transformation.”</p><p>Remus nodded, leaning forward and taking the potion.</p><p>“This is your first time with Wolfsbane, so we cannot be sure on how it will affect you. However, I trust that it has been brewed properly, so it should do its function, which is to maintain your mental state when you transform.”</p><p>“So technically, he could just stay and hide here in his office and wait for the night to be over?” Y/N asked Dumbledore, thumb rubbing over Remus’ hand.</p><p>“Yes. If the potion has been brewed correctly, which I am sure it has, Remus should transform into nothing but a harmless wolf. Of course, because this is your first time, if you still wish to go outside and-“</p><p>“Yes.” Remus interjected, once he finished the last of the potion. “I wish to still use the Whomping Willow, just to avoid all potential risk.”</p><p>“Very well.” Dumbledore smiled, bowing his head. “I have complete trust in you, so you do as you please.”</p><p>“And I should… I won’t forget who I am, I won’t lose my mind?” Remus asked.</p><p>“No.” Dumbledore confirmed. “Your mental state will stay intact.”</p><p>“Then, I can technically be in human form with him.” Y/N gasped as the idea jumped into her head. She was immediately met with startled looks from both Dumbledore and Remus, Dumbledore merely intrigued and Remus looking downright terrified. “I mean, I could be with him. Me, a human.” She added hastily.</p><p>Glancing at Remus’ fervently opposed look, Dumbledore merely stood up.</p><p>“I will leave that between you two to discuss. Goodnight, and good luck.” He said. “Oh! And one more thing.”</p><p>His eyes twinkled. “I hear talk amongst the students since the start of term. About you two.”</p><p>Remus and Y/N looked at each other nervously.</p><p>“Something about spotting their Charms and Defence teachers always being present in each other’s offices…”</p><p>Y/N mouth dropped in shock, trying to figure out how students could even know where they spent their nights, before Dumbledore laughed heartily, shaking his head.</p><p>“I kid, I kid, I have heard nothing of the sort. All that has reached my ears are the raving comments about your classes and subjects. Keep up the good work, Professors.” Dumbledore chuckled, and vanished into the fireplace.</p><p>Y/N stared dumbfounded at the spot he disappeared, before letting out a laugh.</p><p>“I-“ She blinked. “He is so weird, and can you believe, I almost let slip that I’m an Animagus-“</p><p>She stopped once she looked at her husband, whose expression was grave.</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“You cannot stay in human form with me.” He shook his head.</p><p>Y/N stayed silent for a second. “Why not? If this potion works, and we know it will, your-“</p><p>“We can’t be too sure!” Remus sighed. “Werewolves, we hunt for humans. We look for victims to bite, to… to-“</p><p>“If the potion doesn’t work, then I’ll just transform into a dove, like always.”</p><p>Remus met her eyes in a worried gaze.</p><p>“I’ve been a bird countless of times on your transformations, you’re still gonna let me do that, are you?” Y/N raised her eyebrows. “You even said, werewolves look for humans, animal companions are harmless-“</p><p>“Which is exactly why you can’t be in human form, darling! The extreme danger that would put you in, you have no idea.”</p><p>“I have no idea?” Y/N pursed her lips, instinctively reaching out to her bicep, on which lay a tiny white scar.</p><p>Remus glanced at it too, with almost hatred and remorse in his eyes, as he sighed, hand tracing over it and kissing it.</p><p>+</p><p>“Maybe you should transform right now, my love.” Remus said anxiously as he, Y/N, James, Sirius and Peter walked through an abandoned part of the woods.</p><p>The sky was dark, and the clouds radiated a faint shimmer indicating the full moon would appear soon.</p><p>“I won’t transform until I absolutely need to.” Y/N said firmly, hand holding onto Remus’ tightly.</p><p>“She’ll follow our lead, Moony, don’t worry.” Sirius said.</p><p>Unintentionally, they stopped at a small hill, deeming the timing to be right.</p><p>“Y/N, it’s not too late, you could just Disapparate away, I-“ Remus said to Y/N.</p><p>“Remus. Stop. I’m not scared.” Y/N smiled at him, cupping his cheek. “You’re still you. And I love you, all parts of you. Nothing will change that, or you and me.”</p><p>Remus nodded, breathing quickly and pulled her in for a kiss, before the other Marauders beckoned Y/N to back away slightly as the moon started to peak.</p><p>The night changed in an instant.</p><p>The opal orb shone in the sky and in the moonlight, Y/N watched as Remus’ tall silhouette trembled, his body morphing into a werewolf.</p><p>Y/N was in awe. His body lengthened. His shoulders were hunching. Hair sprouted visibly from his head and neck and his hands curled into clawed paws. Straightening up, he howled to the sky, the sound echoing into the rest of the night.</p><p>Y/N’s mind went blank. The Marauders had transformed as she kept her eye on Remus. For a second, the werewolf’s eyes met hers, but before she could do anything, he lunged for her.</p><p>Adrenaline shot through her body as the werewolf made a swipe towards her, a big black dog jumping in between them just in time for Remus’ sharp claw to slightly graze her shoulder before she transformed with a crack, into a dove and flew up, batting her wings.</p><p>+</p><p>“I’ll never be able to forgive myself for that.” Remus whispered painfully, finger tracing over the small permanent scratch near Y/N’s shoulder.</p><p>“But I’m fine.” Y/N pursed her lips, eyes looking into Remus’ face imploringly. “Because I knew that it wasn’t you. And after the night ended, you cared for me so tenderly and lovingly. Gently. Because that is the real you.”</p><p>+</p><p>Remus soaked a warm towel for the millionth time as he sat Y/N on the toilet next to the sink to tend the small scratch she had acquired from him.</p><p>“Rem, it’s okay, do you realize that I’ve broken literal bones before! This is nothing.” Y/N said, letting him clean the patch of skin before taking both of his hands in hers. He kneeled in between her legs.</p><p>“I could never forgive myself for this, I’m so sorry-“<br/>
“Please. In the best way possible, shut up.” Y/N smiled, eyes welling up at the unnecessary look of remorse plaguing Remus’ face. “That wasn’t you. And nothing that I saw or felt last night changes who you are to me now.”</p><p>“You don’t…see me as a monster? You don’t even feel a tiny bit scared being with me right now?” Remus teared up.</p><p>Y/N smiled, eyes crinkling and letting tears fall down her cheeks. “I just feel you.”</p><p>+</p><p>Y/N woke up from her nap the night of the full moon to find Remus’ side of the bed empty. Eventually, she had gotten Remus to agree to let her accompany him as she always did, but in human form this time.</p><p>Getting up, she spotted Remus already at the door. She crossed her arms.</p><p>“Are you running away?” Y/N frowned, her husband jumping at getting caught.</p><p>“No, I-I figured I’d head out earlier.”</p><p>Y/N walked towards him, squeezing his shoulders.</p><p>“We talked about this. It’ll be okay.” Y/N reassured him. She saw the fear still in his eyes but he nodded, blinking some away and reaching to get Y/N’s coat for her.</p><p>They walked in the chilly night air, making their way to the Forest. Although this felt completely new, they had never done this at Hogwarts and they were expecting new results tonight, there was also a sense of déjà-vu present in the air.</p><p>Y/N had been helping Remus with every one of his transformations during their entire marriage and before, ever since she was 18. It’s been almost 13 years that they were in this together.</p><p>We're only gettin' older, baby<br/>
And I've been thinkin' about it lately</p><p>“Thank you for being here.” Remus said, squeezing her hand. “And I don’t just mean tonight.”</p><p>Y/N squeezed it back tightly, beaming at him. The moon was close to being fully out, and they stopped on a small hill overlooking Hagrid’s Hut where it would appear in full view.</p><p>Does it ever drive you crazy<br/>
Just how fast the night changes?</p><p>“Remember, if I make any sudden moves, you transform on the spot, okay?” Remus looked down at her, eyes full of conviction. Y/N nodded.</p><p>They both stood there, waiting, anticipation through the roof. They felt nauseous, from nervousness. The clouds began to fade, and more moonlight shined onto them. Slowly, they let go of each other’s hands and took a couple steps back from each other.</p><p>Everything that you've ever dreamed of<br/>
Disappearing when you wake up</p><p>The first beam of light hit Remus as the full moon emerged.</p><p>But there's nothing to be afraid of<br/>
Even when the night changes</p><p>His neck began elongating, thick hair growing from his head and covering his back. His shoulders hunched as he grew taller, breaking through the material of his clothes. </p><p>It will never change, baby</p><p>Y/N watched from a short distance as Remus morphed into a towering creature. Her incantation was ready in her head, just in case she had to transform into the dove.</p><p>It will never change, baby</p><p>Slowly, the full-fledge werewolf straightened up from its hunched over position. His eyes met Y/N’s and her body tensed, remembering. Instead of lunging at her, he sat down, his human-like eyes expressing gentleness. Y/N took a tiny step towards him.</p><p>“Remus?” She said, voice trembling.</p><p>The werewolf nodded.</p><p>Taking steps closer, she shakily got down onto her knees to join him on the ground. She lifted a hand, tentatively, and inch by inch, approached it to cup his cheek. At the contact, they both breathed out in relief.</p><p>“I just feel you.” Y/N smiled, tears flowing from her eyes.</p><p>It will never change me and you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>